I Melt with You
by Orange Burst
Summary: Matt menerima 'warisan' dari kematian Mello berupa peralatan elektronik, namun menerima tanggung jawab mengurus 'anak Mello' samasekali diluar perhitungannya... Time set 7 years after Kira case solved. MattxFem.Mello -COMPLETE-
1. The Child

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Matt dengan tenang melangkah melewati lorong gedung SMU sementara para murid perempuan yang melihatnya mulai berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Matt memang seringkali menjadi buah tutur, bahkan setelah 3 bulan semenjak hari pertamanya bekerja di SMU itu. Matt sendiri tidak pernah menghiraukannya, toh yang mereka omongkan bukan gossip miring tentangnya. Sebenarnya seandainya memang benar pun, Matt tetap tak peduli.

Dan berbagai alasan kepopuleran Matt sebagai seorang guru tentu saja karena meski kejeniusannya sudah lebih dari cukup, namun umur 27 tahun masih terbilang muda untuk ukuran guru SMU. Selain itu, sikap, gaya berpakaian, dan cara mengajarnya yang khas anak muda tentu saja menarik perhatian murid-muridnya. Dan yang paling utama yaitu paras dan senyumnya yang sukses memikat sebagian besar siswi sekolah itu.

Dan sebagai informasi tambahan saja, sebenarnya pemuda yang kini lebih sering dipanggil 'Matto-sensei' ini tengah menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan salah seorang muridnya. Itupun sebenarnya bukan karena Matt mempunya perasaan atau apa kepada gadis itu, hanya saja rasanya 'menarik' jika seorang guru menjalin hubungan dengan muridnya. Ya, Matt hanyalah seorang manipulative bastard, atau apalah panggilan yang ingin kau sebut.

Dan hari itu, Matt sengaja pulang cepat begitu muncul pesan otomatis pada laptopnya yang bertuliskan kode-kode yang hanya bisa dipecahkan oleh orang tertentu. Matt mengernyitkan dahi. Pesan otomatis ini adalah pesan yang dirancang dari kesepakatan sejak 8 tahun lalu, saat ia masih merupakan partner in crime blonde obsesif bernama Mello. Dan pesan otomatis ini akan terkirim jika salah satu dari mereka… mati. Mirip dengan pesan yang diterima Roger saat L dan Watari mati.

Matt menghela nafas. Setelah selamat saat mengumpankan diri pada kasus Kira, mereka tinggal terpisah dan tidak saling kontak selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang, kontak pertama dari Mello adalah surat wasiat? Oke, sebenarnya sejak awal Matt sudah menduga orang yang obsesif dan rela menantang maut demi ego seperti Mello akan cepat mati. Jujur saja. Kalaupun selamat dari suatu kasus, mungkin ia akan langsung mati pada kasus berikutnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali memandang layar laptopnya. Matt pun menyadari ada kode tambahan selain yang disepakati waktu itu. Kode tambahan itu adalah sandi komputer, yang pastinya sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari Matt. Dalam hitungan detik Matt bisa langsung menerjemahkan kode-kode itu sebagai sebuah alamat dan… apa ini? Pesan singkat?

_'Aku meninggalkan semuanya untukmu. Yeah, semua itu berarti termasuk perlengkapan elektronik dan sebagainya. Jadi cepatlah pergi dan ambil bagianmu. Sebagai gantinya, ambil alih tanggung jawabku.'_

"Oh, well. Beginikah surat wasiat orang yang tahu dirinya bisa mati kapan saja?" gumam Matt sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. Yeah, tipe surat seperti ini memang _Mello banget_.

Dan segera setelah itu, Matt langsung meraih vest bulunya untuk pergi ke alamat yang tertera tadi, hingga langkahnya terhenti oleh deringan Handphone.

"Halo?" Matt menyapa siapapun yang menghubunginya itu dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Matt," suara di seberang sana membalas. Suara itu sengaja disamarkan hingga terdengar aneh. Justru karena hal inilah Matt yakin yang menghubunginya adalah Near… ah, bukan, sekarang dia 'L' kan?

"Ya?"

"Matt, kurasa kau sudah tahu mengenai kematian…"

"Hng. Aku tahu".

"Aku sendiri baru mendapatkan informasi mengenai itu dari jalur gelap. Dan aku hanya menghubungi untuk memastikan kau tahu mengenai hal itu".

Matt mengerutkan alis. "Kau sengaja menghubungiku hanya karena hal itu?". Tidak biasanya Near peduli hanya untuk hal seperti ini… "Memangnya apa pentingnya bagimu kalau aku mengetahui kematiannya?".

Hening sesaat.

Near pun menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu pendapat kalian tentangku, tapi aku menganggap kalian sebagai 'teman'. Dan tidak ada salahnya bagi seseorang untuk mengecek bahwa 'teman'nya dalam keadaan baik, bukan?"

Matt tertawa kasar. "Apa maksudmu mengecekku, Near? Kau tahu aku dan dia sudah lama tidak kontak, apa kau masih menyangka kami masih bekerja sama sehingga kematiannya juga berarti kematianku?"

"Soal itu aku sudah tahu sejak lama, maksudku mengecekmu dalam keadaan 'baik' adalah…" Near menggantung kata-katanya, berusaha menyusun kalimat yang tepat. "Bahwa kau… tidak sedang dalam keadaan seperti saat Mello meninggalkanmu di Wammy house sendirian untuk memulai penyelidikannya sendiri mengenai Kira…".

Matt terdiam sejenak. Tak lama, ia menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu, aku bukan lagi bocah yang membutuhkan keberadaannya setengah mati untuk melanjutkan hidupku seperti waktu itu".

Near di seberang sana hanya menunjukan senyumnya yang khas, meski ia tahu Matt tentunya tak bisa melihatnya. "Hmm, benarkah? Meskipun begitu, kusarankan untuk segera mengambil semua yang ditinggalkan Mello padamu".

Matt lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahi. Tahu dari mana Near mengenai pesan otomatis rahasia itu? Ditambah lagi, Matt merasakan makna tersirat dari kalimat terakhir Near…

Namun sebelum Matt sempat melemparkan pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan, Near sudah memutuskan sambungan.

Matt pun hanya bisa melengos dan melanjutkan niat awalnya pergi ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

Ternyata alamat yang dimaksud Mello adalah sebuah apartemen yang tak bisa terbilang mewah. Karena pernah tinggal bersama gadis temperamental itu, Matt tahu kebiasaannya untuk memilih tempat bernaung yang murah, efisien, praktis, dan mudah untuk 'ditinggal' kapan saja seperti apartemen butut ini. Singkatnya, ini pastilah apartemen yang pernah Mello tempati setelah 'berpisah' dengannya.

Matt pun menuju ke nomor kamar sesuai dengan yang terlihat dari kode yang ia terima. Matt memegang gagang pintunya untuk mengetes bisa tidaknya ia mendobraknya. Namun diluar dugaan, pintu itu tidak terkunci dan langsung terbuka begitu saja.

Oke, ini benar-benar aneh, begitulah pikir Matt. Seorang Mello tidak mungkin dengan bodohnya meninggalkan apartemennya dalam keadaan tak terkunci. Atau… jangan-jangan ia memang mati didalam rumah ini?

Matt menggelengkan kepalanya. Mello tidak sebodoh itu untuk mati di kandangnya sendiri.

Perlahan Matt melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Banyak bungkus coklat tersebar di penjuru ruangan, tak ketinggalan dengan berbagai kardus dan perangkat elektronik yang diletakkan asal jadi tanpa mengutamakan segi kerapian. Mello benar-benar tidak berubah 7 tahun ini… pikir Matt yang tanpa sadar mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Matt mulai menelusuri kamar apartemen itu lebih jauh. Di ujungnya, terlihat dapur dilengkapi dengan kulkas. 'Isi kulkas itu pasti tidak ada selain coklat batangan, susu coklat, sirup coklat, atau coklat-coklat lainnya,' batin Matt sambil tertawa kecil.

Kamar apartemen itu benar-benar menunjukkan seakan pemiliknya masih 'ada'. Tanda-tanda mengenai itu masih terserak dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba Matt merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Apa ini?... Semacam… déjà vu?

Ya, memori mengenai 'waktu itu' kembali mengalir. Ingatannya dari kenangan 15 tahun lalu saat ia baru saja kembali ke salah satu kamar di wammy house yang mereka bagi dengan Mello. Di kamar itu masih terserak baju-baju Mello, tumpukan tugas dan buku yang tak pernah Matt minati, dan tentunya puluhan kertas perak pembungkus coklat yang berserakan dimana-mana. Yang membuat hati Matt miris yaitu meski ia masih merasakan sisa keberadaan yang kental dari partner in crime-nya itu, ia tahu sangat kecil kemungkinannya bisa bertemu Mello lagi. Meski pada akhirnya Mello mengadakan kontak dengannya bertahun-tahun setelah itu untuk meminta bantuannya.

Perasaan yang saat ini Matt rasakan sama, hanya saja kali ini ia tahu ia benar-benar takkan bisa bertemu seorang 'Mihael Keehl' lagi…

Saat itu terbersit di otak Matt kalau mungkin saja sebenarnya Mello selamat, sama seperti kejadian ledakan di markas mafia waktu itu yang nyaris saja merenggut nyawanya. Namun nyatanya ia masih selamat 'kan?

... Tapi tidak, kali ini Mello sudah pasti benar-benar tiada. Di tubuh Mello dan Matt telah tertanam chip yang akan langsung otomatis mengirimkan pesan ini begitu detak jantung tak lagi terdeteksi selama satu jam penuh. Selain dengan cara itu, tidak mungkin pesan itu bisa terkirim.

Tiba-tiba Matt merasakan ada embun pada goggle yang ia pakai. Perlahan dilepasnya goggle itu dari kepalanya. Ini…? .... Tidak mugkin…

Matt pun bangkit berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk segera mengambil peralatan elektronik yang ada dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu setelahnya. Perasaannya terasa tidak enak berlama-lama di tempat itu…

Tapi mendadak Matt merasakan bahan logam dingin menyentuh tengkuknya. Pistol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?". Suara ini… Jelas bukan suara Mello. Tapi aura ini…?

Matt menolehkan kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat orang yang membidikan pistol tersebut tepat di lehernya. Tampaklah sesosok anak perempuan yang usianya bisa ditaksir tak lebih dari 10 tahun.

Cuma seorang anak kecil?! Tapi dalam sekejap Matt langsung mengenali pistol yang dipengang anak itu dari rosary yang tergantung pada pegangannya. Pistol milik Mello.

Anak perempuan itu mengamati wajah Matt sejenak, dan perlahan ekspresinya melunak.

"Kau… Mail Jeevas, kan?"

Matt terbelalak. Bagaimana anak tidak jelas ini bisa mengetahui nama aslinya yang bahkan tidak bisa diselidiki SPK Near sekalipun? Terlebih lagi, mengapa pistol Mello bisa sampai di tangan anak ini?

Anak itu menurunkan pistolnya. "Mail Jeevas, Mutter* sudah memberi tahuku sedikit tentangmu. Namaku Melt, putri Mihael Keehl, atau yang biasa kau kenal dengan 'Mello'".

* * *

"Nggak mungkin!!" kata Matt dengan suara keras, kalau tak bisa dibilang berteriak.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Mutter, atau mungkin lebih jelas jika kusebut Mello, melahirkanku tanggal 1 Mei 8 tahun lalu. Jika kau punya rambut, sampel darah, atau apalah dari tubuhnya; aku bersedia melakukan tes DNA untuk membuktikan bahwa aku adalah putri biologisnya," Melt menantang Matt dengan tata kalimat yang tak biasa digunakan anak seumurannya.

Matt mengamati Melt sekilas. Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 8 tahun yang memiliki rambut sepunggung berwarna honeyblond, dan mata sewarna batu giok dengan pakaian punk lollyta serba hitam. Oke, ada sekitar lebih dari 800 anak di Amerika yang memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang mirip Mello, namun tatapan intens serta aura intimidasi yang ia pancarkan membuat Matt sedikit percaya bahwa Melt memang punya hubungan kekerabatan dengan Mello. Sedikit.

Matt berdeham. "Hm, untuk sementara anggap saja kalau kau memang anaknya, lalu… ehm, siapa ayahmu?".

"Entahlah, kelihatannya aku anak gelap. Mutter juga tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal itu. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli, sih," Melt mengatakannya hal semacam itu blak-blakan tanpa beban seraya menggigit coklat batangan yang baru ia ambil dari kulkas.

Matt hanya bisa bengong.

Mello? Memiliki hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki tidak jelas sampai memiliki anak?

"Sebelum ini Mutter pernah bilang bahwa ia akan selalu ada dalam posisi yang membahayakan nyawanya. Makanya dia berpesan padaku jauh-jauh hari, jika suatu saat seorang laki-laki yang ciri-ciri fisiknya sama seperti yang kaumiliki bernama Mail Jeevas… berarti Mutter sudah dalam keadaan tidak hidup dan aku harus mempercayakan sisa hidupku pada laki-laki itu," Melt menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Lagi-lagi Matt hanya bisa bengong. Heh? Tunggu dulu…

"Apa maksudmu 'mempercayakan sisa hidupmu padaku?'" tanya Matt.

"Mudahnya, sih…" Melt menjilat coklatnya sekali. "Kaulah yang bertanggung jawab merawatku".

Matt pun teringat mengenai kalimat terakhir dalam 'surat wasiat' Mello… _'Sebagai gantinya, ambil alih tanggung jawabku'_…

Jadi 'ini' maksudnya?! Mengalihkan tanggung jawab sebagai orang tua?!

Karena terseret urusan Mello, Matt sudah berulang kali memecah kode keamanan suatu gedung, mengeset kamera penyadap, memata-matai orang… Tapi, yang benar saja?! Menjadi wali seorang anak sama sekali diluar kemampuan Matt, dan Mello mestinya paham betul akan hal itu!! Dan lagi... 'sejak jauh-jauh hari' katanya? Berarti Mello sudah sejak lama memperkirakan dan merencanakan situasi macam ini?!

Matt melirik Melt. Kali ini gadis kecil itu tertunduk lesu. Jelas ia tahu Matt enggan merawatnya, dan ia harus tahu diri karena sang 'Mail Jeevas' ini memang bukan siapa-siapanya, mengapa harus peduli pada nasibnya?

Matt menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan anak ini seorang diri. Karena Matt tidak ingin ada yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialaminya sebelum nasibnya berakhir di Wammy House.

"Ayo," Matt mengulurkan tangannya. "Untuk sementara ini, kau tidak mungkin tinggal disini sendirian kan?"

* * *

"Namamu, siapa tadi?" tanya Matt yang berjalan menuju Camaro-nya sambil menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu.

"Melt," ia terdengar sedikit gusar karena namanya dilupakan.

Matt tertawa kecil. "Hmph… 'mencair'? Apa sih, yang dia pikirkan saat memberimu nama?"

Melt merengut karena 'Mutter'-nya ditertawakan. "Sebenarnya ini cuma nama samaran, kok".

"Heh? Dia bahkan membiasakan putrinya yang bahkan belum illegal untuk meminum alkohol memakai nama samaran? Khas dia banget deh…" dan Matt pun tersenyum sekilas mengenang sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu.

Melt terpaku sejenak melihat senyuman Matt. "…Ternyata senyumanmu memang sama seperti yang diceritakan Mutter…".

"Apa?"

"Ti… tidak…" pipi Melt sedikit memerah.

Melihat wajah itu, yakinlah Matt gadis kecil ini memang putri Mello. Karena ekspresinya persis dengan raut wajah Mello yang takkan pernah Matt lupakan. Ya, ekspresi yang kadang mengisi wajah gadis temperamental itu saat mereka masih bersama...

**

* * *

**

-tsuzuku-

* * *

Wah, saya lagi hobi bikin drama apa,ya? Maap kalo norak... -_-;a

Disini saya emang bikin Mello perempuan karena saya susah ngebayaning Mpreg... =w='

**REVIEW~?!**

**Note: *Mutter: Ibu**

**'I Melt with U'** diambil dari salah satu lagu Jason Mraz~


	2. The Fairy Tale

**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"_Honey, I'm home_~!!" kata Matt riang saat membuka kamar apartemen yang ia bagi dengan Mello.

Mello yang tengah berkutat dengan folder-folder berisi data-data kasus Kira menyambutnya dengan tampang kusut. "Apa katamu tadi, Matt? _'Honey'_? Apa kau segitu inginnya mati dengan peluru yang kutembakkan di tengkorakmu itu, heh?".

Tapi Matt hanya tersenyum jahil sambil berjalan santai ke arah gadis temperamental itu, ia tahu Mello bahkan takkan berani menggores kulitnya sedikitpun. Ehm, bekas cakaran di punggungnya itu pengecualian. Dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ratusan kali pun Mello mengomeli Matt, ia tak pernah sekalipun benar-benar mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya.

Perlahan Matt melingkarkan tangannya di leher gadis blonde itu. Dan barulah Mello benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi saat mengendus aroma tubuh pemuda itu.

"… Matt, kau mabuk".

"Hmm, yeah. Mungkin… sedikit…".

Mello menghela nafas. "Aku memberimu waktu luang dari tugas penyelidikan Kira dan kau malah memanfaatkannya untuk pergi ke bar? Benar-benar deh… Alkohol, nikotin,_ junk food_… coba beritahu aku satu saja makanan sehat yang kau konsumsi sebulan ini. Tanpa kasus Kira pun pasti kau akan mati muda, Matt".

Matt tersenyum. Ia menyukai Mello yang selalu mengeluh mengenai kebiasaan buruknya. Itu berarti gadis itu_ peduli_ padanya kan?

Sang pemuda bergoggle mempererat pelukannya pada kekasihnya. "Mello manis sekali~".

Dan tiba-tiba... **DHUG!!** Matt merasakan nyeri di pipinya akibat tendangan Mello kecil. Heh? Mello kecil?

* * *

"Apaan sih?! Mengigau sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Mutter-ku… menjijikan tahu!!" teriak Melt yang barusan melayangkan tendangan di wajah Matt.

Matt meraba pipinya yang masih terasa sakit itu. Mimpi? Ya, yang dialaminya bersama Mello barusan memang hanya ilusi belaka… Hanya sekedar mimpi mengenai kilas balik yang terjadi di masa lalu...

"Jangan seenaknya memimpikan Mutter yang sudah meninggal, dia bukan milikmu lagi, tahu!!" Omel Melt dalam posisi menindih Matt yang belum juga bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Matt mendengus. ' Justru karena sudah meninggal itulah, setidaknya dalam mimpi biarkan dia jadi milikku dong!' dumel Matt dalam hati.

Matt melirik jam yang di handphonenya. Jam 12 malam tepat. Samasekali bukan waktu yang tepat untuk terbangun dari mimpinya. Matt membalikkan badannya, berniat untuk kembali memuaskan kantuknya. Terserah saja bocah itu mau main, ngoceh sendiri atau apa, yang penting dia bisa istirahat sekarang…

Dan kali ini pun sebenarnya Matt benar-benar berniat melanjutkan tidurnya kalau saja Melt tidak mulai mengacak-acak map dari tas Matt.

"Jadi profesimu itu guru, Mail?" tanya Melt yang masih asyik melihat-lihat lembaran kertas yang berhubunga dengan pekerjaan Matt.

"Hei, jangan sentuh sembarangan," Matt beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan malas dan menyusun ulang lembaran itu ke tempatnya. "Dan jangan panggil aku Mail. Matt saja," tambahnya.

"Oke, Mail".

"… Terserahlah. Oke, Melt, sekarang katakan, jam berapa biasanya kau tidur?".

"Ehm… Mutter memberiku kebebasan untukku tidur kapanpun, selarut apapun selama aku bisa bangun disaat harus bangun".

"Oke, itu menurut Mello. Dan karena ini rumahku, ikuti aturanku. Sekarang, TIDUR!!" perintah Matt. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya dapat tidur dengan tenang tanpa gangguan Melt yang terlintas di benaknya adalah dengan menidurkan anak itu lebih dulu.

"Kau boleh tidur di kamarku, aku bisa tidur di sofa". Setelah membaringkan Melt di ranjangnya, Matt pun melangkah ke pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak mau tidur…!" ucap Melt sambil menggembungkan pipnya.

Matt melengos. "Oke, kalau begitu apa yang bisa membuatmu mau tidur?" Matt lebih memilih bernegosiasi daripada mengomeli dan memaksa Melt untuk tidur, mengingat anak itu mewarisi sifat Mello yang akan semakin melawan jika ditekan.

"Ehh… nyanyikan lagu nina bobo".

Matt bengong. "Apa biasanya Mello melakukan itu untukmu?".

"Tidak, biasanya Mutter menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Russia atau Jerman tengah malam".

Matt tambah bengong. Melt hanya bisa merengut. " kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok. Sebagai gantinya… cerita dongeng saja!" pintanya.

"Hm… cerita dongeng…". Bercerita dongeng memang jauh lebih baik ketimbang disuruh menyanyikan lagu nina bobo atau apalah, tapi Matt tidak punya satu pun kisah dongeng yang bisa ia ceritakan. Sejak dulu ia memang tak pernah tertarik dengan cerita omong kosong semacam itu, kalaupun sempat dengar juga paling akan lupa lagi. Cerita Cinderella saja ia nyaris tidak ingat.

"Ayo, cepat~!" desak Melt.

"Ehh… apa ya… Oh iya! Jadi, zaman dahulu kala ada seorang gadis bangsawan bernama Putri Salju…"

"Interupsi!!" kata Melt sambil mengangkat tangannya layaknya dalam sebuah rapat. "Aku yakin namanya bukan putri Salju, mana ada orang tua yang menamai anaknya seperti itu? Kecuali orang tuanya adalah orang yang sangat tidak kreatif dan kebetulan melihat salju saat anak itu masih dalam kandungan".

Matt hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi celotehan itu. "Oke, nama gadis ini Sebenarnya Natasha Alfroskaya Elizaveta Herdevary, tapi karena sudah diingat, akhirnya dipanggil 'Putri Salju'," jawab Matt mengada-ada kisah dongeng yang sebenarnya memang sudah mengada-ada.

Melt mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu?".

"Karena alasan tertentu, dia tinggal bersama Ibu tirinya saja. Namun, sang Ibu tiri ini berniat membunuhnya karena iri dengan kecantikannya…"

"Tanya lagi!" Melt kembali mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa harus membunuh kalau ingin cantik? Dia kan kaya, pakai operasi plastik saja".

"Di zaman itu belum ada yang namanya operasi plastik, Melt," jawab Matt sabar, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Dan Matt pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ibu tiri ini pun menyuruh salah satu pengawalnya untuk membawa putri salju ke hutan dan membunuhnya disana. Namun karena tidak tega, akhirnya si pengawal itu pun menyuruh Putri Salju kabur. Sang pengawal membawa jantung rusa sebagai ganti jantung Putri Salju untuk membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar telah membunuhnya seperti yang telah diperintahkan si Ibu tiri".

"Ah, tunggu dulu!!" Melt kembali menyela. "Jantung rusa dan manusia itu kan cukup berbeda, mestinya sang Ibu tiri langsung tahu si pengawal telah menipunya untuk melindungi Putri Salju… kecuali ia tidak tamat SD dan tidak sempat mempelajari anatomi tubuh manusia…".

Matt tak mampu berucap sepatah katapun lagi. Anak ini hanya ingin menguji kesabarannya atau bagaimana sih? Oke, jika ia menantang adu otak…

"Kalau begitu, si pengawal ini memakai jantung simpanse. Bukankah organ tubuh manusia sangat mirip dengan milik primata?" tantang Matt, merasa Melt tidak akan mampu menyanggahnya lagi.

"Tapi cerita ini berlangsung di Eropa kan? Disana tidak ada simpanse, tahu".

"Arrrgh!! Ya sudah!! Anggap saja si Ibu tiri ini memang tidak sempat lulus SD dan tidak bisa membedakan anatomi tubuh manusia!! Puas?!" Matt sudah frustasi.

Melt tertawa puas. "Kalau begitu, lanjutkan ceritanya".

"Lalu…" Matt berusaha menahan amarah. "Akhirnya Putri Salju ditolong oleh 7 kurcaci di hutan yang bersedia menampungnya asal Putri Salju bersedia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga".

"Dengan kata lain, menjadi pembantu?"

"Ya, sebenarnya semacam itu. Namun pada akhirnya ratu mengetahui Putri Salju masih hidup setelah ehm… mempelajari ulang buku anatomi untuk anak SD, dan berniat membunuhnya dengan apel beracun yang ia berikan pada Putri Salju dalam wujud nenek-nenek agar tidak dicurigai. Kali ini ia merasa harus melakukannya sendiri karena tak percaya lagi pada pengawalnya untuk melakukan tugas ini." Rupanya Matt benar-benar melupakan keberadaan 'cermin ajaib' dalam cerita ini…

"Kalau memang mau membunuhnya, kenapa tidak langsung dibacok dan dimutilasi saja? Kalau potongan tubuhnya disebar di hutan pasti kan tidak ketahuan. Apalagi keamanan pada zaman itu tidak begitu ketat, tak ada kepolisian, FBI, atau CIA".

Matt kembali bengong. Jangan-jangan anak ini putri Beyond Birthday? Tidak, hentikan pikiran irasional semacam itu, Matt…

"Ehm, dia memilih apel beracun soalnya… eh… kenapa ya… karena... Putri Salju ahli dalam bela diri capoeira!! Ya, karena itulah sebelum sempat membacok Putri Salju, Ibu tiri sudah memperkirakan ia yang akan babak belur duluan akibat dihajar Putri Salju. Karena itu ia memilih menggunakan media apel karena tahu Putri Salju takkan curiga pada makanan," jawab Matt asal.

"Tapi...".

Matt tidak memberikan Melt kesempatan untuk menyela, " Setelah itu, Putri Salju pun pingsan karena apel beracun tersebut. Untungnya ada pangeran buta arah yang kebetulan tersesat di hutan dan membangunkan Putri Salju dengan ciumannya. Tamat." Matt menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan terburu-buru, sudah lelah menanggapi segala bentuk pernyataan maupun pertanyaan dari Melt.

"Ceritanya nggak logis, ah~" protes Melt yang memasang tampang cemberut. "Hutan itu kan luas sekali, rasanya aneh kalau pangeran bisa pas tersesat di dekat situ. Yang namanya pangeran itu kalau kemana-mana pasti dikawal paling tidak selusin pasukan kan? Dan lagi apa pangeran itu tidak tahu kita bisa tertular AIDS dengan ciuman? Kenapa dia langsung saja mencium Putri Salju yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya? Kalau dipikir lagi sebenarnya alasan pangeran mencium putri salju juga tidak jelas…".

"Arrgh!! Terserah! Anggap saja memang sudah TAKDIR!! Pokoknya dongengnya sudah selesai dan kau harus tidur! Sekarang!!" bentak Matt.

"Nggak mau!! Pokoknya aku akan terus bangun sampai Mail menceritakan dongeng yang logis untukku!!"

Matt berusaha sepenuh hati untuk menahan amarahnya. 'Kalau logis, namanya bukan dongeng, bodoh!!' Batinnya. Matt mulai curiga, apa jangan-jangan dulu Mello bisa sampai di Wammy House karena dibuang orang tuanya akibat tingkahnya yang seperti 'ini' saat masih kanak-kanak?

Melt berbisik lirih, "Ceritakan tentang… ngg… ". Ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mutter…".

Matt mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentang Mello?"

"Aku ingin tahu sisi lain Mutter yang tidak kuketahui. Dan lagi… aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengingatkanku bahwa Mutter… pernah hidup… dan akan selalu hidup dalam ingatan…" tambahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

'Benar juga….' Pikir Matt, 'Bagaimanapun Melt juga anak kecil yang pastinya akan sedih jika Ibunya meninggal'.

Matt pun mulai membuka mulutnya... "Mello itu gadis yang temperamental, obsesif, childish… yah sebut saja semuanya," Matt tertawa kecil. "Namun ia bisa menerimaku yang egois, pembosan, dan pemalas ini. Ia juga senantiasa mengkhawatirkan kebiasaan merokokku, walaupun selalu dilakukannya dengan meneriakiku…".

Melt mendengarkan Matt dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sebenarnya saat masih di panti asuhan pun kami tidak bisa dibilang teman yang akrab, namun hubungan kami diungkapkan seperti mutualis simbiolisme. Aku bisa mengandalkannya dalam hal tertentu, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Berawal dari hubungan yang saling menguntungkan inilah membuat Mello memintaku membantunya menyelesaikan kasus Kira."

"Lalu, mulai saat itulah…" pandangan Matt menerawang jauh entah kemana. "Entah kenapa, dia menjadi orang terpenting bagiku…".

Melt menatap pemuda berambut merah itu lekat-lekat. "Apa kau… masih mencintai Mutter?".

Matt tertegun. "…Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa mendefinisikan perasaanku sendiri padanya, entah bisa disebut 'cinta' atau tidak. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, dia orang terpenting bagiku. 'Teman'ku yang pertama dan satu-satunya, my_ partner in crime_, sekaligus entah sejak kapan, juga menjadi 'kekasih'ku".

"...Ngomong-ngomong Mail, kenapa kau membantu Mutter? Bukankah kau bilang tadi hubungan kalian mutualis simbiolisme? Lalu imbalan apa yang diberikan Mutter agar kau mau membantunya dalam kasus Kira? Bukan uang, 'kan? Mail pasti bisa mendapatkan upah lebih tanpa harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu seperti jika membantu Mutter..."

Matt terhenyak. Rona merah mulai menyapu wajahnya. "Egh… So… soal itu tidak bisa kuceritakan padamu. Ehm… mungkin nanti… suatu saat, jika… umm, jika kau sudah lebih tua," Matt gelagapan.

Melt tampak cemberut. "Kenapa~? Kenapa Mail tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang saja?"

"Ada hal yang sebaiknya belum diketahui anak kecil," jawab Matt yang pipinya masih menunjukkan semburat merah sambil berdeham pelan. "Sekarang tidurlah."

Kali ini Melt menurut dan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang sementara Matt mematikan lampu.

"Nee, Mail…" panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

"Hng?".

"… Aku… Aku ingin… ah, tidak. Sudahlah". Melt pun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk wajahnya dengan selimut dan meringkuk di dekat tembok.

Tiba-tiba Matt teringat hari pertamanya di Wammy House. Karena saat itu kamar-kamar lain penuh, Matt terpaksa berbagi kamar dengan Mello meskipun mereka lawan jenis.

Malam itu Matt tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa tenang, juga belum mampu berkata-kata. Di pikirannya masih melekat kuat bayangan Ayahnya yang menyayat-nyayat tubuh tak bernyawa Ibunya. Dan yang paling membuatnya shock adalah pisau yang masih berlumuran darah Ibunya itu bisa saja mencabut nyawanya juga jika detektif L tidak datang pada saat yang tepat untuk melindunginya.

Dan yang bisa Matt lakukan hanyalah membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Berusaha untuk merilekskan pikirannya untuk tidur sementara tubuhnya masih juga gemetaran hebat. Usaha yang sia-sia, sebenarnya.

Kala itu Matt akhirnya bisa tetap tertidur setelah… Mello merangkak ke atas ranjangnya dan mendekapnya. Mello tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Begitu juga Matt. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Mello melakukannya, namun ia tidak ingin Mello menjauh. Ia merasa lebih aman dengan merasakan panas tubuh Mello, entah kenapa…

Hari berikutnya, dan hari berikutnya lagi Mello masih menemani Matt untuk bisa tidur. Begitu seterusnya hingga Matt bisa tertidur tanpa dihantui bayang-bayang pembunuhan Ibunya lagi. Meskipun begitu, setelah itu kadang ia sendiri yang tidur di ranjang Mello. Ia sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman tidur bersama gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya, saat usianya 12 tahun dan kebiasaan itu belum hilang juga, hal ini diketahui Roger yang kemudian memaksa Matt sekamar dengan Near.

"Seharusnya aku melakukannya lebih awal. Bagaimanapun juga 2 anak lawan jenis dibiarkan sekamar adalah hal yang riskan…". Ucapan Roger saat itu bahkan masih terukir jelas dalam ingatan Matt. Membuatnya ingin tertawa sendiri kala mengingatnya.

* * *

Melt terkejut merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar dan hangat mendekapnya dari luar selimut.

"Mail?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kali ini kita tidur sama-sama saja. Bagaimana?"

Ekspresi sendu Melt melunak. "… He eh. Sebenarnya aku berusaha menunda-nunda waktu tidurku karena tidak ingin sendirian di kamar ini…" ucap Melt lirih sambil mencengkeram baju stripes Matt sebelum ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan terlelap.

Matt tersenyum. Melt pastilah sangat resah dan sedih karena kematian Mello, meskipun ia menutupinya dengan sangat baik. Mello pasti sudah melatih mentalnya untuk mengahadapi hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Dan Matt sendiri hampir lupa kenyataan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, manusia pasti risau dan ketakutan saat mereka merasa sendirian.

Ia sendiri juga begitu. Sampai ia sadar ia ada Mello yang bersedia menjadi miliknya selama ia sendiri menjadi milik gadis itu...

* * *

**-tsuzuku-**

* * *

Maapkan saya yang sudah seenaknya memakai nama asli Hungary dan Belarus sebagai nama Putri salju disini. Sekedar mengingatkan, fic ini bukan humor lho... =_=' Drama, euy, DRAMA!! ( tereak pake toa mesjid terdekat)

Akhir kata, demi kelanjutan fic ini serta kesinambungan otak author, **review!!**


	3. The loneliness

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

_Perlahan darah menetes dari luka sayatan yang ia buat sendiri. Matt meringis pelan. Sakit… Tapi ia tetap melakukannya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Setelah luka lamanya mulai mengering beberapa hari kemudian, ia akan mulai menyayat kulitnya lagi. Terus terulang seperti itu. Kini seluruh lengannya sudah dipenuhi luka sayatan hingga Matt harus selalu mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang untuk menutupi semua bekas lukanya. _

_Tapi toh akhirnya Mello tetap mengetahuinya…_

_"Masochist…" desisnya._

_"Yeah, I am," jawab Matt sambil tersenyum walau masih menahan rasa sakit dari beberapa luka sayatan baru yang masih belum kering di lengannya._

_"Kenapa?" tanyanya._

_"… Aku tidak tahu apakan aku memang mengharapkan kematian dengan cara ini atau hanya menginginkan rasa sakit menggerogotiku"._

_"Kau ingin mati, Matt?"_

_"… Aku tidak berniat melanjutkan hidup"._

_"Aku tidak bertanya mengenai 'hidup'. Kubilang, kau ingin mati, Matt?"_

_"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mati. Dan untuk hidup"._

_"Kalau begitu tundalah kematianmu. Gunakan hidupmu untukku"._

_Dari situlah kebiasaan masochist Matt terhenti. Memang tidak langsung berhenti, tapi secara bertahap makin berkurang. Karena Mello selalu mengawasi agar ia tak mengulangi menyakiti dirinya sendiri, meskipun tampaknya bukan karena ia mengkhawatirkan Matt..._

_Dan dari situlah semua berawal. Di mata anak-anak penghuni Wammy House lain, Matt terlihat seperti anjing yang patuh pada Mello, bersedia melakukan apa saja untuknya. Padahal bukan seperti itu. Matt hanya membantu seadanya melakukan sesuatu yang takkan merugikannya, sementara Mello menjalankan rencana utamanya, menanggung beban yang paling beresiko. Selalu seperti itu._

_Meskipun begitu, kenyataanya tetap sama saja. Matt selalu menerima apapun tugas yang diserahkan Mello padanya._

_Give and take. Matt memberikan dirinya sendiri, dan Mello memberikannya alasan tetap untuk hidup._

* * *

"Sekolah?" tanya Melt yang menunda sejenak aktivitasnya dengan rubik kubus setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Matt.

"Ya, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Anak seumuranmu harusnya sekolah, 'kan?" ulang Matt sambil memakai sepatu bootsnya. Guru yang akan berangkat mengajar dengan _Strippes shirt _plus _furry vest_ dilengkapi dengan jeans dan _combat boots _memang hanya Matt seorang.

"Entahlah, Mutter tidak pernah menyekolahkanku. Dialah yang mengajariku segalanya," jawab Melt. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada rubik kubus di tangannya.

_Mello tidak menyekolahkan anaknya sendiri? Bukankah itu aneh? Kukira ia akan menyekolahkan anaknya dan memacunya untuk jadi peringkat pertama…_ Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Matt.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Melt. Ingat, jangan sentuh peralatan elektronik, dapur dan jangan keluar apartemen. Mengerti?"

Melt yang duduk di lantai membelakangi Matt hanya mengangguk singkat.

Matt bangkit berdiri sambil memandang anak itu. Rasanya ada yang aneh padanya, tidak seperti biasanya…

* * *

_Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh…_. Hanya kata-kata itulah yang terus terngiang di pikiran Matt dalam langkahnya kembali pulang ke apartemennya sore itu.

Ia pulang sekitar jam 5, dan selama itu bisa-bisanya ia meniggalkan Melt dengan perut kosong… Apalagi Melt tidak sarapan atau makan coklat sama sekali hari itu.

"Tapi mungkin saja ia sudah memakan sisa pizza yang ada dikulkas…" gumam Matt berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Jika sampai Melt sakit, Matt pasti akan mencaci maki dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak becus hanya untuk mengurus seorang anak kecil.

Begitu membuka pintu apartemen, Matt melihat Melt sedang duduk menghadap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Kelihatannya pikirannya begitu melayang hingga tak menyadari kepulangan Matt.

"Melt…" panggil Matt.

Melt menoleh. "_Gott sei Dank, können Sie sich_," ucapnya menyambut kepulangan Matt.

Matt mengernyit. Karena sudah cukup lama bersama Mello ia jadi sedikit memahami bahasa Jerman, tapi…

"Apa Mello yang mengajarkanmu menyambut orang dengan 'syukurlah, nyawamu selamat' begitu?"

Melt mengangguk. Matt sedikit ngeri membayangkan apa saja hal-hal yang sudah diajarkan sang bos mafia itu pada anaknya sendiri, seakan melatihnya meneruskan jejaknya menjadi 'detektif' pada jalur gelap.

Tapi Matt membuyarkan pikirannya barusan, "Melt, apa kau sudah makan sesuatu?".

"Belum".

Matt terhenyak. "Kau pasti lapar 'kan? Kenapa tak kau ambil saja makanan dari kulkas?"

"Mail 'kan melarangku mendekati dapur karena takut terjadi apa-apa".

Matt menepuk kepalanya. Yang dimaksud 'terjadi apa-apa' itu ialah jika Melt tak sengaja membakar rumah karena kompor, peralatan makan yang pecah akibat tersenggol, atau bahan makanan yang tumpah berserakan.

"Kau pasti mengerti tidak akan terjadi apapun hanya karena kau membuka pintu kulkas kan, Melt?"

"Bagaimanapun, Mail melarangku untuk dekat-dekat dapur… Bukan begitu? Ini adalah rumah Mail, maka aku harus ikuti aturan Mail".

Matt tertegun pada kesubmisivan yang tak ia duga dimiliki oleh anak pewaris darah Mello yang pembangkang. Sekaligus ia merasa begitu kejam telah menyebabkan seorang anak kecil tidak makan dalam waktu berjam-jam. Tentu saja, di berbagai belahan dunia banyak anak yang tidak makan untuk jangka waktu lama karena tidak mampu… Tapi Matt jelas bukan orang 'tidak mampu'.

Dan Matt menyadari rubik kubus yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai semua warnanya sudah tersusun dengan benar sesuai tempatnya.

"Apa kau menyusun rubik kubus itu seharian ini?" tanya Matt.

"Tidak, aku menyelesaikannya tak lama setelah Mail berangkat tadi pagi".

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?"

"Memandang langit".

Matt kembali terhenyak. Bukan hanya membiarkan Melt kelaparan, ia juga telah membuat anak itu bengong seharian menatap langit tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Perintah Matt untuk tidak menyentuh peralatan elektronik pasti diartikan tidak boleh menyalakan komputer, lampu, TV, maupun pemanas sekalipun. Bisa dirasakan dari sunyi, gelap, dan dinginnya ruangan apartemen saat ini karena di penghujung musim gugur itu matahari telah beranjak ke peraduannya.

"…Mail…"

"Hng?"

"Aku ingin… menemui Mutter…".

... Tidak bisa. Melt tidak bisa dibiarkan sendirian selama Matt bekerja, meskipun selanjutnya ia takkan lupa menyiapkan makanan untuk anak itu.

Jika Melt terus dibiarkan sendirian, ia akan makin tenggelam dengan perasaanya sendiri dan bukan tidak mungkin akan sama seperti Matt saat masih menyimpan luka batin dan dendam mendalam karena kematian orang tuanya dulu… menjadi seorang _masochist_...

"Melt, jangan katakan hal seperti itu".

Melt tak membalas ucapan Matt sepatah katapun. Ia hanya memandang Matt dengan tatapan sayu.

* * *

Malam itu, Matt mendengarnya. Isakan pelan dari Melt yang sedang tertidur. Mengigau? Mungkin.

Yang pasti, kelihatannya Melt sudah mendekati 'batas'nya. Jika kemarin ia masih bisa sok kuat, sekarang tidak lagi. Matt juga begitu. Pada awal kedatangannya di Wammy House ia berusaha menyatakan pada dirinya sendiri ia akan baik-baik saja meski sebatang kara, dan berharap ia akan segera menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupannya yang baru. Namun nyatanya, kian hari makin sulit baginya untuk tetap mempertahankan alasan untuk hidup.

Sendirian. Sebatang kara. Tak ada seorang pun yang peduli.

Seandainya bukan karena kecerdasannya, Matt tidak mungkin masuk Wammy House. Ia juga tak punya sanak saudara yang bersedia merawatnya. Mungkin ia akan jadi anak panti asuhan yang kumuh atau bahkan menggelandang di jalanan hingga mati.

_Mati._ Ia yakin tak seorang pun peduli seandainya ia mati saat itu juga.

Di Wammy House Matt punya banyak kenalan, tapi tak seorang pun yang ia anggap sebagai teman.

Mendadak ia teringat ekspresi marah Mello saat itu. "Maaf saja kalau aku sudah seenaknya menganggapmu teman," ucapnya sinis.

Dan saat itu Matt mulai berpikir. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah orang tuanya tiada, bahwa mungkin… mungkin ada seseorang yang mau peduli padanya. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya perasaannya saja. Mello tidak punya alasan untuk peduli padanya... kan?

Suatu ketika, Matt menguping di depan ruangan Roger dimana Mello sedang diceramahi oleh pria tua itu karena berkelahi dengan seorang anak.

"Mello tiba-tiba memukulku," Matt mendengar suara anak laki-laki selain suara Mello yang sudah diingatnya. Itu pasti suara anak yang dihajar Mello.

"Mello, coba jelaskan kenapa kau memukul Justin," kali ini terdengar suara Roger.

"Dia menyebalkan," jawab Mello singkat.

"Dan kenapa kau sampai menganggapnya seperti itu? Apa dia pernah berbuat buruk padamu?" Roger kembali bertanya.

"Tidak. Tapi dia menyebalkan".

Roger menghela nafas.

"Justin, kau boleh keluar. Mello tetap disini. Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucapnya kemudian.

Kemudian, Matt melihat sosok 'Justin' yang baru saja keluar ruangan. Matt mengingatnya sebagai anak yang telah menyembunyikan kacamatanya. Ya, kacamata. Alasan Matt memakai goggle adalah adalah sebagai pengganti kacamatanya yang hilang itu. Lensa gogglenya saja merupakan lensa khusus untuk penderita miopi seperti Matt. Dan kalau ditanya kenapa Matt sengaja memilih goggle ketimbang kacamata, jawabannya simpel. Karena mirip dengan karakter game favoritnya.

Kembali ke masalah sekarang. Matt kembali menguping dan tahu dari situ Mello samasekali tak punya alasan atau sesuatu yang membuatnya dendam pada Justin sehingga menghajarnya.

"Matt? Sedang apa kau?" tanya Mello begitu ia keluar dari ruangan Roger setelah diberi seribu satu petuah untuk lebih bijaksana dan tak melakukan kekerasan pada siapapun.

"… Itu tidak penting. Mel, apa kau menghajar anak itu karena aku?".

"… Karena kau membantuku menyelesaikan tugas powerpoint".

Matt menyeringai. Mungkin ini bukan masalah peduli atau tidak, tapi... "_Give and take_, huh?".

Mello pun tersenyum. "Yeah, _give and take_".

* * *

"Melt, bagaimana kalau kau bersekolah?" tawar Matt keesokan harinya.

"Terserah". Jawab Melt pendek.

"Kalau begitu di Mauville Academy saja? Sekolah itu bagus untuk melatih kedisiplinanmu," ...dan untuk mencegah agar kau tidak tumbuh menjadi meledak-ledak seperti Mello… tambah Matt dalam hati.

"Terserah," lagi-lagi hanya itu yang diucapkan Melt masih dengan tatapan kosong karena baru bangun tidur.

"Oke, sudah diputuskan".

"Tunggu, sekolah?!" akhirnya Melt benar-benar tersadar setelah tadi otaknya masih setengah kosong karena tak terbiasa bangun pagi.

"Yup. Kau bilang tadi tidak keberatan kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus sekolah?" tanya Melt yang kini tampak cemberut.

"Supaya kau punya banyak teman dan tidak jadi _hikkimori_"_._

_"Hikkimori?"_

"Orang yang kerjanya hanya main game, makan junk food, dan membaca manga di rumah seharian," jelas Matt yang kelihatannya sudah lupa saat ia masih kecil pun pasti takkan berangkat sekolah seandainya tidak diseret Mello.

"Che... Aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat membosankan seperti itu," sungut Melt.

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan Melt? Ini rumahku dan kau harus ikuti aturanku," Matt menunjukkan senyum kemenangan.

Setelah itu Melt tetap saja menggerutu dan mengeluh mengenai keputusan Matt itu, meskipun ia sadar benar mau tidak mau Matt pasti akan tetap menyekolahkannya.

Dengan menyekolahkan Melt, Matt berharap tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirka Melt selagi ia mengajar dan terutama… agar Melt bisa teralihkan dari rasa kesepiannya dengan mendapat banyak teman.

Namun Matt sama sekali tak menyangka menyekolahkan Melt hanya akan membuat masalah baru…

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Gomen kalo lebay. Chaps depan kayaknya ga bakal lebay2 amat deh...

Ayo, budayakan kebiasaan meng-review!! XO


	4. The Troublemaker

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

Menara kartu tarot tersusun rapi mengelilingi pemuda yang lebih tampak seperti seorang bocah. Sesekali ia mengelung rambutnya yang sewarna dengan salju.

"Near," seorang wanita tegap berambut pirang memanggil namanya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah asistennya tersebut. "Aku sudah mengecek lokasi kejadiannya dan membuat laporan mengenai itu. Namun jika diselidiki pun, tidak ada bukti otentik mengenai kejadian yang menimpa _orang itu_."

"Hmmfh," Near jelas menunjukan ia rasa tidak puas. Ia memang harus menyelidiki tempat itu untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang diterimanya, namun tetap saja yang ia incar hanyalah informasi mengenai _orang itu_; yang pada akhirnya tetap tak bisa didapatkan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anak perempuan itu?"

Lidner, sang asisten mengerutkan dahi. "Anak perempuan?"

"Ya, anak itu…". Keduanya terdiam sejenak hingga Near kembali membuka mulutnya , "Lidner, aku tahu kau lelah. Tapi bisakah kau mengecek sebuah kamar apartemen untukku?"

* * *

Matt baru saja tiba di apartemennya setelah menyelesaikan tugas mengajarnya hari itu. Ditemukannya Melt sudah terlelap di kamarnya, meski matahari belum sepenuhnya kembali ke peraduannya di sebelah Barat. 'Mungkin dia capek dengan aktivitasnya di sekolah?' pikir Matt seraya melempar _furry vest_-nya ke sofa.

Sudah seminggu semenjak hari pertama Melt sekolah. Matt langsung memasukkannya ke kelas 3 karena yakin anak pewaris darah Mello pasti bisa langsung menerima pelajaran meskipun harus melompati tahap-tahap sebelumnya. Lagipula rasanya Melt sudah lancar membaca… dan dengan kemampuannya memecahkan berbagai rubik secara sempurna dalam sekejap, mestinya matematika bukan masalah bagi logika Melt.

Bunyi ketukan pintu memecah keheningan ruangan apartemen itu.

Matt terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu. Siapa sih, yang mau bertamu ke tempat tinggal guru SMU nyentrik maniak game dengan anak kecil anti sosial yang menyebalkan sore-sore begini? Pikir Matt yang tidak pernah menerima tamu selain asisten Near, itupun kejadian yang bisa dibilang langka sekali.

Membuka kenop pintu, Matt menemukan sesosok wanita muda berpakaian seperti kemeja rapi dilengkapi pita dan rok hitam pendek.

Matt mengernyitkan dahi. Penampilan seperti ini biasa ditemukan pada guru sekolah swasta. Apa mungkin wanita ini salah satu guru di SMA yang dia ajar? Tapi rasanya Matt belum pernah melihat orang seperti ini… sepertinya. Yah, kita semua tahu tingkat sosial skill dan kepedulian Matt kan? Mendekati nol.

"Ya?" hanya itu yang meluncur dari mulut Matt pada wanita yang (sepertinya) tak ia kenal itu. Basa-basi memang bukan salah satu keahlian Matt.

"Maaf, mengganggu. Apa anda orang tua dari Melt Keehl?" tanya wanita itu dengan sopan. 'Melt Keehl' adalah nama yang tertera pada akte kelahiran palsu Melt yang dibuat Matt karena anak itu bersikeras tak menyebut nama aslinya.

"Ya. Ah, ehm… aku… walinya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Saya wali kelasnya, Emma Theodore. Ada yang ingin saya bincangkan dengan anda mengenai anak itu. Bolehkah saya masuk?"

Sebenarnya Matt enggan mengizinkan seorang wanita; siapapun itu memasuki apartemennya yang pastinya menjadi sarang berbagai konsol game, macam-macam jenis laptop, dan jenis-jenis perlatan elektonik yang tak lazim dimiliki orang sipil. Namun toh pada akhirnya Matt tidak bisa menolak… "Ya, silakan masuk."

Untungnya Mrs. Emma cukup sopan (atau tidak peduli?) untuk tidak berkomentar mengenai berbagai electronic device yang bergeletakan dalam ruangan apartemen itu.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Melt?" tanya Matt setelah mempersilakan wanita itu duduk.

"Saya tidak akan berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya sedikit berat mengatakannya. Tapi putri anda telah banyak bermasalah di sekolah. Kami bahkan telah berkali-kali memberikannya surat peringatan untuk anda tanda tangani, namun ia tak pernah membawanya."

Matt bahkan tidak fokus untuk menyangkal Melt adalah putrinya. "Dia… tidak pernah menyampaikan surat apapun padaku…"

Wanita itu, yang namanya tidak begitu diingat Matt karena ia merasa itu bukanlah hal penting membetulkan kacamatanya bersamaan dengan helaan nafas dari mulutnya. "Seperti dugaan saya. Melt memang anak nakal yang sulit diatur."

Matt memutar bola matanya. Untungnya ia memakai goggle, jadi sang guru takkan melihat perilaku tidak sopannya. Yang pasti dari sikap wanita ini, mudah ditebak bahwa ia orang yang mengutamakan norma kesopanan dan kedisiplinan. Dan sejauh yang bisa diingat Matt, sejak kecil ia selalu membenci tipikal orang seperti itu. Kalau makan harus begini, kalau memberi salam harus begitu… menyusahkan saja… Memangnya ada manfaat dari melakukan hal itu? Selama kita tak menyinggung ataupun menyusahkan orang banyak, tak ada masalah berbuat semaunya kan?

Entah bisa dibilang benar atau tidak, begitulah prinsip Matt.

"Mail?" Melt keluar kamarnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang baru terbuka setelah tidur kilat selama sekitar 1 jam. Sepersekian detik kemudian Melt terbelalak melihat wanita menyebalkan yang selalu menceramahinya dengan omongan tidak penting yang ia identifikasi sebagai gurunya, duduk berhadapan dengan Matt.

"Kebetulan sekali, Melt. Duduklah, banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Ayahmu. Dan kamu."

Begitu sebal dan bingungnya Melt sehingga ia menghempaskan pada sofa di sebelah Matt tanpa menyangkal bahwa Matt adalah ayahnya.

"Apa kamu mengerti kenapa Ibu sampai mendatangi kediamanmu untuk bicara dengan ayahmu, Melt?"

"Saya tak merasa melakukan kesalahan tertentu," jawab Melt tak acuh.

Mrs. Emma kembali menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Pertama dan yang paling fatal, kau telah melecehkan gurumu."

Pandangan Melt pada gurunya tampak semakin sinis, "Melecehkan? Saya rasa saya tidak..."

"Coba ingat jam pelajaran Mr. Watson kemarin lusa," sela Mrs. Emma.

Pikiran Melt melayang, membuka kembali ingatan saat itu…

_Ketika gurunya sedang membacakan kisah Maria und das Lämmlein atau Marry and the little Lamb dalam bahasa Jerman, Melt tengah asyik menyelesaikan Trace Memory dari DS Matt yang diam-diam ia bawa. Hingga ketika ia sadar, gurunya sudah berdiri di samping mejanya dengan wajah tertekuk dan tangan melipat ke dada._

_"…Apa?" tanya Melt tanpa rasa bersalah._

_"Keehl, apa kau sudah merasa begitu pintar hingga merasa bermain PSP lebih penting ketimbang mendengar pelajaran bapak?" tanya Mr. Watson, sang guru bahasa Jerman._

_'Ini DS, bodoh!! Bukan PSP!!' batin Melt. Dan sebagai jawaban atas teguran gurunya tadi... "Ya, saya rasa saya sudah menguasai materinya tanpa harus mendengar penjelasan bapak," ujarnya dengan tenang, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun._

_Hal ini kontan membuat urat amarah pada dahi gurunya semakin jelas. "Sombong sekali, Keehl… Coba maju dan selesaikan pertanyaan di papan tulis". Mr. Watson memang sudah menulis pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai kisah Maria und das Lämmlein yang tadi dibacakan._

_Dengan enggan Melt menutup DSnya untuk mengaktifkan sleep modenya dan melangkah ke arah papan tulis._

_Soal itu bisa dibilang cukup sulit untuk anak kelas 3 SD, karena memakai banyak kosakata baru. Karena itulah sebenarnya soal-soal itu dibuat untuk dibahas bersama. Jelas sekali sebelum menghukum Melt sang guru ingin mempermalukan anak kurang ajar itu didepan teman-temannya. Walaupun sebenarnya tak ada satupun murid di sekolah itu yang Melt anggap teman._

_Melt menatap soal-soal di papan tulis sekilas._ _Mestinya, bagi dirinya yang dididik Ibunya dengan berbagai macam bahasa asing bisa menjadi landasan untuk Melt menjawab soal-soal dihadapannya tanpa kesulitan._

_"Soal ini… ada ejaan dan grammar yang salah. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya," tukas Melt._

_Guru itu terhenyak. Ia memandang tulisannya sendiri dan menyadari memang ada sedikit huruf yang kurang lambangnya, dan soal grammar… "Mengenai grammar, memang sengaja dibuat memakai kata kerja sekarang, Melt. Tolong kau jangan merasa sombong hanya karena mengetahui beberapa jenis kata kerja saja."_

_"Justru itu," ujar Melt. "Mungkin rata-rata kemampuan otak anak kelas 3 di sekolah ini belum mampu memahami bentuk-bentuk grammar secara menyeluruh, tapi apa anda sebagai guru dengan bodohnya tertukar antara penggunaan adjektif dan subjektif?" tantang Melt sambil menunjuk kata mana saja yang menurutnya salah._

_Dan meskipun pernyataan Melt benar, sudah jelas ia langsung dihukum berdiri di koridor karena telah melecehkan guru. Melt pun menyesal… ia belum sempat menamatkan chapter 4 pada game yang ia mainkan tadi._

Kembali ke ruang tamu apartemen Matt, sekarang. "Saya tidak merasa melecehkan Mr. Watson. Saya hanya ingin memberi tahunya untuk meralat kesalahannya."

"Tapi bukan dengan cara yang tidak sopan begitu, Melt. Dan lagi, kau mestinya tahu benar mengenai larangan membawa game apapun ke sekolah kan?" Mrs. Emma berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membentak Melt sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah kubilang pada Mr. Watson aku sudah mengerti materinya tanpa mendengar penjelasannya, bukankah hanya buang-buang waktu jika saya tetap mendengarnya? Makanya saya pikir lebih baik mengasah otak dengan game."

"Jangan terus melawan dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal!! Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari game?!" amarah Mrs. Emma mulai keluar hingga suaranya meninggi, tanpa sadar telah menyinggung 'ayah' Melt juga. Alis yang mengerut dan sorot mata Matt yang berubah tampaknya luput dari perhatian wanita itu.

Melt hanya bisa mengumpat dengan suara rendah, tahu akan sia-sia jika terus melawan wali kelasnya itu.

Mrs. Emma berdehem sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Selain itu, banyak yang harus kau pelajari mengenai sopan santun. Dan, Mr. Keehl…"

"Err… ya?" Matt memutuskan untuk tidak mengkoreksi dan membahas lebih jauh mengenai panggilannya itu.

"Putri anda tidak pernah duduk dengan benar, biasanya kakinya melipat didepan dada atau bahkan bersila. Selain itu, dia juga tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya selain mengeluarkan kata-kata ejekan atau makian. Jika tidak dididik, anak ini tidak akan kapok. Kau juga mestinya mengerti, Melt."

Merasa dilirik Matt, Melt pun menjawab, "Susah sekali bicara dengan orang yang kemampuan menangkapnya rendah. Maaf saja, saya sulit berkomunikasi dengan anak-anak yang kurang memakai logika seperti mereka; selain dengan cara menggunakan kata-kata kasar."

Mrs. Emma kembali merasakan darahnya naik. "… Melt, kau merasa begitu jenius hingga pantas merendahkan orang yang kau anggap bodoh?"

Melt tersenyum. Mungkin malah bisa dibilang seringai, yang diidentifikasi Matt sebagai seringai khas Mello; membuatnya tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar. "…Ya. Bagiku orang bodoh itu tidak ada nilainya, hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja."

Wajah Mrs. Emma memerah karena amarah . "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Melt. Apa kau mengganggap dirimu orang paling jenius sesekolah? Kalau bagitu kalau begitu paling tidak harusnya kau mengerti sikapmu itu salah!!"

"Salah dan benar itu berbeda bagi tiap orang. Makanya bagaimanapun juga aku hanya akan bertindak menurut persepesiku sendiri. Selama aku tidak merugikan orang lain, apa itu masalah?" bahkan kini Melt tak lagi menggunakan kata 'saya'.

Secara reflek tangan Mrs. Emma melayang untuk mendarat keras di pipi Melt, namun dengan sigap gadis kecil itu menghindari tamparan gurunya.

"Mr. Keehl, kau harus benar-benar harus mengajari anakmu sopan santun!!" Mrs. Emma menoleh pada Matt, tak lagi peduli meskipun suaranya kini tinggi dan keras.

Matt tersenyum. "Untuk apa?"

Mrs. Emma tertegun, samasekali tak menyangka dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Matt sebagai reaksi atas pernyataannya sebelumnya.

"Bisakah anda memberi tahu, fungsi dari sopan santun yang anda tekankan dari tadi?" Matt memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan?!Tentu saja agar dia bisa lebih diterima dalam masyarakat nanti!! Bagaimana caranya terjun ke masyarakat dan bekerja jika tidak punya sopan santun?! Pekerjaan apa yang bisa ia dapatkan?! Tidakkah anda sadari tanggung jawab sebagai orang tua untuk mendidik anak anda?!"

"Sopan santun tidak ada gunanya dibanding kemampuan otak. Apa gunanya orang bodoh yang mencoba mendapatkan nilai harga dirinya dengan topeng yang kalian sebut sopan santun?" Matt menjawab dengan tenang.

Mrs. Emma terbelalak. "Mr. Keehl, ternyata bukan hanya putrimu yang butuh sopan santun... Kuharap anda tidak maklum jika saya mengajukan surat kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkan Melt Keehl," Ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, berusaha menahan gejolak amarah.

Lagi-lagi Matt tersenyum simpul. "Tidak usah repot-repot, besok saya akan menyampaikan surat pengunduran diri untuknya."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Mrs. Emma tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung keluar dengan membanting pintu apartemen.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti suasana ruangan itu.

"...Mail," panggil Melt pada akhirnya.

"Hng?"

"Mail sengaja membelaku?"

"Tidak juga. Habis rasanya mengerjainya menyenangkan sih," Matt tertawa kecil seakan tanpa dosa.

Melt pun tersenyum.

"Ah, tapi bagaimanapun… Aku harus mencari sekolah lain yang cocok untukmu."

Melt langsung tampak lesu.

* * *

"Aku sudah mengecek kamar apartemen sesuai perintahmu, Near. Kelihatannya anak yang kau cari sudah pergi dari situ selama beberapa minggu," lapor Lidner begitu sekembalinya ia dari tugas yang diberikan Near.

"Terima kasih, Lidner."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau mencari anak itu?" tanya Lidner.

"Tidak perlu."

"Bukankah anak itu penting bagimu?"

"... Ya."

"Lalu?"

Near tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah bisa menduga dimana lokasi anak itu…"

**To be Continued**

* * *

Yosh~ Pendapat anda akan mempercepat update, so... **REVIEW!!**


	5. The Deal

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

_"Jadi, kita sudah sepakat."_

_"…Ya…"_

_"Apa kau sudah memberitahukan hal ini padanya?"_

_Gadis itu tertunduk. "Percuma saja, dia tidak mencintaiku."_

_'Kalau dia tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu, tidak mungkin ia menerima imbalan yang kautawarkan,' namun hal ini tidak disampaikan secara lisan, hanya terakumulasi dalam benak sang L kedua._

* * *

"Apa gaji Mail cukup untuk membeli sebuah bayi?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut mungil Melt pada suatu ketika.

"Jangan menyebut makhluk hidup dengan sebutan 'sebuah', Melt. Dan lagi bayi tidak dijual," jawab Matt tenang tanpa menghentikan game Harvest Moon (?) yang dimainkannya dengan PS2.

"Kalau begitu, dimana pabrik yang memproduksi bayi? Apa itu pabrik rahasia yang letaknya jauh dan terpencil? Tidak… jika pabriknya seperti itu pasti akan sulit untuk mendistribusikan makhluk hidup yang rentan seperti bayi…" Melt menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Matt melengos, mem-pause gamenya dan menjelaskan "Bayi berasal dari rahim seorang Ibu, Melt. 'Masa kau masih tidak mengerti?"

"Kalau soal itu, aku mengerti… Tapi kenapa mendadak bisa ada bayi di dalam perut seorang wanita? Sebelum kehamilan pasti ada seusatu yang membuat tubuhnya berubah… Jadi sebenarnya faktor apa yang bisa membuat bayi terbentuk dalam tubuh manusia? Apa ada semacam ramuan tertentu yang bila disuntikkan bisa membentuk organ manusia dalam tubuh? Tunggu dulu, hal itu tidak mungkin, mengingat zaman dahulu kala tidak ada suntikan atau ilmu pengetahuan mengenai kimia, jadi hal itu mustahil…" Melt kembali membuat dan mengkoreksi teorinya sendiri.

Sebelum membuat teori yang lebih melenceng lagi, Matt segera berkata, "Bayi itu akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya, jika… ehm… seorang wanita menikah. Jika kau masih tidak begitu mengerti, anggap saja itu salah satu trik Tuhan."

"Jika seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa lahir padahal Mutter tidak menikah?"

Hening.

"…Mail?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Merasa Matt enggan menjawab pertanyaannya, Melt kembali ke kamar Matt dan menutup pintunya.

Matt mendesah lega, tanpa tahu di dalam sana gadis kecil itu sedang mencari 'asal-usul bayi' via internet.

'Pasti akan tiba waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui hal itu, Melt…,' pikit Matt sambil melanjutkan aktivitas menyiram pertaniannya yang tertunda.

* * *

"AKU TAHU!" teriak Melt sambil membuka pintu, membuat jantung Matt serasa melonjak karena terkejut. Matanya berbinar, menunjukan kepuasan dari jawaban atas pertanyaannya melalui internet.

"Perempuan secara alami akan memproduksi sel telur dalam tubuhnya, dan akan membentuk embrio yang bisa menjadi bayi jika bersatu dengan sel sperma dari tubuh laki-laki!" jelas Melt yang sedikit terengah-engah karena terlalu bersemangat.

Matt terbelalak membaca apa yang ditampilkan layar laptop mini yang dibawa Melt; Biology for 10th grade.

"Uhh… kau benar…" Matt tidak tahu harus berekasi apa lagi.

"Tapi yang belum kutemukan…" ujar Melt, "Bagaimana bisa sel sperma dari laki-laki ada di rahim perempuan?"

Uh-oh, ini akan jadi masalah yang rumit… begitulah kira-kira kalimat yang terlintas dalam pikiran Matt.

* * *

Melt melangkah menyusuri trotoar jalan menuju kedai es krim. Begitu pertanyaan mengenai 'sperma' yang mengganjalnya tadi ia utarakan pada Matt, berharap pemuda itu bisa menjawabnya, ia malah disuruh pergi ke toko es krim dengan dibekali 2 dollar untuk membeli triple scoop.

'Ya sudahlah… kalau triple scoop, kurasa aku akan memilih chocolate, strawberry, chocolate dan diberi topping chocolate chip atau M&M's' pikir Melt. Kelihatannya trik Matt untuk membuat pikiran Melt teralihkan dari masalah 'sperma' dengan menyuruhnya membeli es krim cukup berhasil.

Sementara itu, Matt kini tengah sibuk mengikuti event lomba ayam dalam gamenya. Soal masalah kenapa mendadak Matt ingin main Harvest Moon diantara game-game lainnya, itu akan dijelaskan lain kali, karena sekarang…

Suara ketukan pintu membuat perhatian Matt teralihkan sesaat hingga ayamnya kalah. Sambil menggerutu dalam gumamannya Matt bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Dan reaksinya ketika mengetahui siapa tamunya kali ini adalah…

"Near…?"

* * *

Melt menjilati es krim coklatnya sembari melangkah pulang. Dalam ingatannya, Mello jarang sekali mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar, apalagi jalan sendirian. Mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan resiko menjadi ketua mafia yang bisa membahayakan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya.

Melt juga sebenarnya tidak keberatan. Selain karena ia memang lebih suka mendekam di rumah, matanya yang tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang terik secara langsung bisa membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Tapi kadang-kadang _orang itu _datang dan mengajaknya keluar. Mello juga sepertinya tidak keberatan jika Melt pergi bersama _orang itu_. Kadang ia juga membawakannya makanan yang aneh-aneh seperti… apa ya namanya? Rasanya mirip sejenis roti kering, bentuknya ikan dan di dalamnya ada saus yang manis… kacang merah? Ah, iya… makanan itu…_ taiyaki _kan?

Dan masih banyak lagi yang diajarkan orang itu padanya, terutama yang berhubungan kebudayaan Jepang.

Melt menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas.

_'Orang itu… sekarang ada dimana ya?'_

* * *

"Tumben sekali kau ikut datang kesini," tukas Matt pada Near yang datang bersama Lidner.

"Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kubicarakan," kata Near yang duduk di sofa sambil mengelung rambutnya.

Matt mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba memikirkan posibilitas alasan Near mengunjunginya. Jika hanya untuk meminjam kemampuan hackingnya maka Near hanya akan menghubunginya melalui media komunikasi atau meminta asistennya untuk menemuinya. Dan selain karena itu… rasanya Near tak punya alasan lain untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Ini mengenai May. Dia ada disini 'kan?" Near memastikan.

"… May? Siapa itu? Jangan bilang dia adalah kriminal sedang berkeliaran di dekat sini…" Matt bergidik membayangkan Melt akan menguji cobakan pistol Mello pada orang yang dianggap kriminal.

"… Begitu rupanya. Tampaknya Mello sudah menanamkan dasar-dasar melindungi identitasnya sejak kecil… Anak perempuan itu, aku tidak tahu code namenya… tapi dia bersamamu 'kan?"

Matt tertegun. "Anak perempuan… Melt?"

"Anak perempuan dari Mello, bagaimanapun kau biasa memanggilnya… memang dia yang kucari," tukas Near.

"Ba… bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang…?"

"Aku adalah orang yang pertama mengetahui keberadaan anak itu," potong Near bahkan sebelum Matt menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Waktu itu aku tidak menyangka Mello memilih untuk tidak mengaborsi anak itu. Dilihat dari profesi dan kegiatannya, akan lebih menyulitkan dengan keberadaan anak itu. Mello menyadari hal ini, tapi tetap tidak ingin membuang nyawa yang tengah dikandungnya. Makanya kami membuat kesepekatan."

Near menatap mata Matt lurus-lurus. "Setelah dia bisa bicara cukup lancar, aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab atas anak itu. Dengan begitu dia bisa kembali leluasa menjalankan perannya sebagai detektif ilegal sekaligus ketua mafia. Dan keuntungan bagiku, aku bisa mendapat calon L yang cukup menjanjikan, mengingat dia mewarisi darah Mello."

Matt terbelalak. Ternyata begitu? Ternyata diantara mereka bertiga ialah yang paling akhir mengetahui tentang Melt… dan lagi, jika memang ada perjanjian seperti itu, kenapa Mello malah memintanya untuk mengurus Melt?

Tunggu… kalau dipikir lagi, pesan itu hanya mengatakan untuk 'ambil alih tanggung jawabku', jadi sebenarnya bisa dibilang tanggung jawab sebagai mengurus Melt hanyalah berdasar dari persepsinya sendiri…

Tidak. Melt pernah mengatakan secara langsung bahwa Mello pernah menceritakannya sebagai sosok yang bisa dipercaya. Sudah pasti ia memang diberikan tanggung jawab untuk merawat Melt.

"Tapi setelah hampir 2 tahun, waktu yang kuperkirakan dibutuhkan untuk seorang anak dengan logika diatas rata-rata bisa bicara, Mello malah menolak untuk menyerahkan anak itu padaku," Near melanjutkan.

"Kalau begitu, mestinya kau memang tidak perlu mengambil Melt. Dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang," balas Matt tegas.

"Mail?" mendadak pintu apartemen terbuka, menampakkan sosok mungil Melt di baliknya.

"Melt…"

Melihat adanya orang-orang tak dikenal yang ia identifikasi sebagai tamu, Melt menyimpulkan lebih baik ia tak mengusik pembicaraan dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu," Matt menarik lengan Melt, mencegahnya untuk masuk. Ia merasa Melt perlu mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Melt bingung.

Near tidak menghiraukan Melt, ia melanjutkan pmbicaraan, "Kenapa kau ingin tetap merawatnya? Bukankah kau bukan tipe orang yang terbiasa hidup dengan seorang anak?"

"Kau sendiri?" geram Matt.

"Aku bisa saja menyewa perawat dan guru privat untuknya. Kurasa itu yang terbaik untuknya… dan untukmu."

Matt terhenyak. Benar juga, ia tidak tahu cara mengurus seorang anak dengan benar. Waktu itu saja ia pernah membiarkan Melt kelaparan selama lebih dari 10 jam. Ia bisa saja berbuat kesalahan yang lebih fatal lagi. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu...

"Mungkin kau benar…" ucap Matt lirih.

Kenapa ia jadi merasa ragu untuk menyerahkan Melt? Bukankah merawat anak itu sejak awal hanyalah kewajiban saja? Jika Near bisa menggantikannnya untuk itu secara lebih baik kenapa ia malah enggan untuk melakukannya?

Mata Melt terbelalak. Kini ia benar-benar mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Dia akan diserahkan…? Layaknya barang?

"Mail…!" Melt mencengkram lengan baju Matt sambil sedikit terisak, entah karena takut, sedih atau marah.

Menyadari hal itu, Matt tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu…

_Musim dingin ke-2 yang dialaminya di Wammy House, ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa anak perempuan yang tampaknya menyukainya dan hendak memberikannya coklat valentine. Saat itulah Mello datang dan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun langsung menarik tangan Matt._

_"Mello?"_

_Yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, hanya menarik tangan Matt lebih kuat. Dan Matt pun mengerti. Tidak selalu membutuhkan kata-kata untuk membuat perasaan gadis temperamental itu tersampaikan padanya._

"Aku menarik kembali kata-kataku. Aku ingin Melt tetap disini," ucap Matt tegas sambil memegang pundak Melt yang masih mencengkeram lengan bajunya dengan erat itu.

Ekspresi tegang pada wajah Melt melunak. "Mail…"

Near terdiam sesaat, ia berjongkok agar tinggi wajahnya setara dengan Melt.

"Kau tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku? Aku akan membuatmu mempelajari hal-hal baru, juga melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding mendekam di apartemen dan bermain game seharian. Tapi Jika kau mau kau bisa saja memainkan game apapun yang kau suka disana," ucapnya.

Melt menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Matt.

Near menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak berhak memaksamu. Tapi jika berubah pikiran, kapanpun kau bisa meminta Matt untuk menghubungiku."

Melt tidak membalas ucapan Near, hanya memandang pemuda albino itu dengan tatapan waspada.

Near pun bangkit berdiri dan keluar bersama asistennya.

"Mail… tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Aku mengerti, hidupmu akan lebih repot jika kau terus mengurusku kan?" tanya Melt dengan sedikit nada cemas terselip di dalamnya.

"Kau ingin tinggal disini kan?"

Melt buru-buru mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi," Matt tersenyum dan membelai rambut _honeyblond_ Melt dengan lembut.

* * *

"Near, kau yakin tetap membiarkan anak itu bersamanya?" tanya Lidner yang kini tengah menyetir mobil yang melaju di jalan raya menuju markas.

Near mengangguk. "Kurasa kecerdasannya akan lebih berkembang jika dia hidup seperti yang dia suka."

"Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti," tukas Lidner. "Kenapa kau ingin mendapatkan anak itu? Apa memang hanya karena dia berpotensi menjadi calon penerus L?"

Near menyungginkan senyumnya yang khas, "Yah, anggap saja memang seperti itu."

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mail…"

"Hng?"

"Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana caranya sperma bisa masuk ke rahim perempuan?"

* * *

**To Be continued**

* * *

akhirnya apdet~ Udah ada beberapa skenario yang saya buat untuk chapter ini, tapi akhirnya malah nggak jadi... =w='a

**Review ya?** ya? ya? ya? ya? y... (ditabok)


	6. The Fugitive

**Death Note belongs To Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

_" 'Melt'? Kamu itu bodoh atau polos sih?" sindir pemuda asia itu diiringi tawa._

_Meskipun begitu, raut gadis pirang itu tidak menunjukkan akan adanya kemarahan, dengan tenang ia menjawab, "Anak itu adalah harapanku. Jika Near adalah es maka aku ingin memiliki sesuatu untuk melelehkannya."_

_Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari sang pemuda, kali ini lebih keras. "Mel, Mell… Kau pikir jika salju meleleh akan jadi apa?"_

_Mello mengerutkan kening, merasa sedikit dibodohi. "Tentu saja jadi salju."_

_"Fufu… sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab begitu… Tapi itu salah."_

_"Kau itu bodoh ya? Memangnya jadi apa lagi selain air?" tanya Mello, kali ini sedikit kesal._

_Sang lawan bicara tersenyum. "Tentu saja jadi musim semi."_

_Bagaimana pun prosesnya, code name 'Melt' telah resmi melekat pada anak itu._

* * *

"Mail~" panggil Melt dengan nada ceria yang tidak biasa. Dengan berlari kecil ia menubruk punggung Matt yang sibuk mengutak-atik komputernya. Sikap yang tidak biasa pula bagi seorang Melt.

Matt hanya membalas panggilan Melt dengan gumaman tak jelas acuh tak acuh, konsentrasinya sudah terfokus pada komputernya itu.

Tidak bergeming atas tanggapan dingin Matt, Melt dengan riang berkata, "Aku sudah tidak sabar pergi ke Disneyland besok~"

Matt terhenyak. "Disneyland?" ulangnya ragu.

"Mail kan sudah janji untuk mengajakku kesana akhir pekan ini sejak minggu lalu!" tuntut Melt sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ehm…" Matt tergagap, mencoba menyusun kalimat sambil mengingat-ingat janji yang diungkit Melt tadi. "Maaf, Melt. Besok aku ada urusan."

"Tapi… tapi Mail sudah janji!" teriak Melt.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf… Minggu depan saja bagaimana? Tidak akan kulanggar lagi, sungguh…" Matt mencoba meyakinkan gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi… Tapi besok 'kan…" Melt menjawab dengan suara serak bagai menahan tangis yang siap pecah. "Sudahlah, Mail bodoh!" lanjutnya dengan teriakkan sebelum akhirnya melesat ke kamar dan mengunci pintu setelah membantingnya.

Matt mendesah. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena terpaksa melanggar janjinya itu. Apalagi Melt sepertinya sangat menantikan saatnya pergi ke tempat yang belum pernah dikunjunginya itu. Tapi…

Matt melirik komputernya, dimana monitornya menampilkan isi e-mail terbaru dari inbox yang baru dibacanya…

**Dear Matt,**

**Aku sudah tidak sabar pergi ke bioskop besok, soalnya aku sudah sangat menantikan kencan kita itu^^ Jangan sampai telat lho.**

**P.S.: Jangan beralasan lupa seperti waktu itu ya~**

E-mail itu dikirim oleh Sayu, salah satu muridnya yang cintanya ia terima hanya karena sekedar iseng. Walaupun tidak serius, bukan berarti Matt bisa seenaknya melanggar janjinya pada gadis itu... kan?

* * *

Esok paginya, Matt mengetuk kamar Melt yang dulunya merupakan ruangan khusus perangkat komputer yang masih terkunci rapat akibat kekesalan sang gadis kecil itu.

Dari balik pintu Matt berkata, "Melt, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang, akan kuusahakan untuk pulang secepatnya. Kau mau oleh-oleh apa? Coklat?"

Tidak ada jawaban sepatah katapun dari Melt. Matt hanya bisa mendesah dan berkata, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki, suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup. Lalu sekarang... hening.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Melt yang sedari tadi membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal yakin Matt benar-benar telah pergi.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu dan menyalakan komputer yang ada pada ruang tengah. Mengurung diri di kamar yang hanya ada kasur dan pretelan perangkat komputer seharian memang sangat membosankan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk refreshing dengan cara melanjutkan pencarian atas pertanyaan mengenai 'sperma' yang jawabannya belum juga ia temukan.

Dari situ secara otomatis google chrome yang biasa ia gunakan meng-recover tab dari berbagai web yang Matt buka kemarin, salah satunya…

"Account e-mail Mail?" (_e-mail Mail, LOL_ XD) Melt mengerti seharusnya ia tidak membuka sesuatu yang pribadi walaupun sekedar akun e-mail, tapi rasa ingin tahu untuk mendorongnya untuk tetap melakukan hal itu.

Matanya tertuju pada e-mail terbaru atas nama khas Jepang milik seorang perempuan.

**From: Sayu Yagami | Subject: Kencan^^! | Date: Fri 4/30, 06.34 PM**

* * *

"Matto, bagaimana kalau kita nonton yang ini saja?" tukas Sayu ceria sambil menunjuk salah satu poster besar berisikan film yang sedang diputar di bioskop.

Matt hanya mengangguk dan memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Kalau begitu biar kubeli tiketnya, kau tunggu saja, ya!" Sayu pun melesat ke arah antrian loket.

Matt hanya melengos. Matanya menerawang menatap jadwal film yang diputar hari itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi…

**Movie Schedule**

**Saturday, 5/1/2010**

Matt tertegun. Satu Mei? Rasanya ada sesuatu… Ya, sesuatu yang penting…

Tidak, Matt ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia sudah mengisi laporan murid-murid sebelum tenggat waktu. Tapi…

"Tiketnya sudah kubeli… Hei, Matto…?" Sayu memanggil guru sekaligus 'kekasih'nya itu beberapa kali, namun tak sekalipun yang bersangkutan memberikan reaksi. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_'…Aku lahir 1 Mei 7 tahun lalu…'_

_…Shit._

Melt memang hanya mengatakan hal itu sekali saja saat pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi tidak seharusnya seorang dengan ingatan fotografis seperti Matt bisa melupakannya.

Secara reflek, Matt berlari meninggalkan gedung bioskop. Teriakan Sayu yang terus memanggil namanya seakan tidak terdengar olehnya.

_'Pantas saja… Walaupun dia selalu egois, tapi dia tidak pernah bertindak seegois ini untuk dirinya… Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya?'_

Matt menggerakkan gagang pintu apartemennya dan menyadari pintu itu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Seketika ia punya firasat buruk…

"MELT!" panggil Matt begitu pintu apartemennya dibuka. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah ke kamar Melt, disadarinya komputer di ruang tengah dalam keadaan menyala. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah begitu melihat isi e-mail dari Sayu yang terlihat di monitor.

Pintu yang tidak terkunci… Komputer yang bahkan tak ia matikan… Semuanya lebih dari cukup bagi Matt untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

_'Sial… Bodohnya aku… Pergi kemana kau, Melt…?'_

* * *

Melt yang tidak punya tempat tujuan berlari menuju apartemen reyot tempatnya dan sang Mutter bernaung sebelumnya. Nafasnya tersengal, keringat membasahi bajunya, dan kakinya pegal karena berlari menuju tempat yang jaraknya sedikit berat untuk anak seumurnya. Meskipun begitu tak sekalipun ia berhenti ataupun menoleh ke belakang.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan halaman apartemennya. Melt menunduk dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali. Mengangkat kepalanya, Melt terhenyak melihat cahaya lampu yang menyala dari dalam kamar apartemen lantai dua paling ujung, tempatnya tinggal sebelumnya…

Matanya tercengang… Tidak… tidak mungkin… Seharusnya ia sudah berhenti berharap begitu ia mendapati Mail yang menjemputnya saat sesuatu terjadi pada Ibunya, seperti yang pernah diajarkan Mello, tapi…

"Mutter…" bisiknya lirih. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha mencapai tangga, tapi kakinya terasa lemas. Entah karena ia terlalu lama berlari atau karena…

Mendadak seorang anak laki-laki berlari melewati Melt. Dengan cepat ia menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamar apartemen yang juga menjadi tujuan Melt.

"Selamat datang," seorang wanita yang tampaknya Ibu anak itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat, dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Melt tertunduk. Ia merasa begitu bodoh, berpikiran Mutternya akan kembali hanya karena lampu apartemen yang menyala.

* * *

_'Aku sudah… tidak punya tempat untuk pulang…'_ Begitulah pikirnya berulang-ulang. Baru disadarinya kaki kecilnya telah mengantarnya ke tempat yang tak ia ketahui. Bunyi ombak membuatnya menoleh, melihat gelombang yang saling berseteru pada laut yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Langit telah gelap, membuat Melt merasa gundah. Tapi ia tidak tahu lagi harus pergi ke mana…

Disandarkannya kedua tangannya pada pagar besi yang memisahkannya dengan ombak laut yang menderu di bawahnya. Ia merasa… pernah melihat tempat ini…

_"Taiyaki-nya enak?"_

_Melt tidak bisa menjawab dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah makanan manis yang pertama kali dicicipinya tersebut, maka ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Mulutnya bahkan belepotan akibat taiyaki yang dimakannya secara terburu-buru itu._

_Dan pemuda itu tertawa ringan melihat tingkahnya._

Melt menoleh ke belakang. Pada trotoar di seberang jalan itu… Ya, seingatnya dulu disitulah gerobak penjual taiyaki itu berada.

"Gadis kecil," Melt tersentak mendengar teguran dalam logat bahasa Inggris yang agak aneh jelas ditunjukkan padanya, karena tidak ada orang lain disitu. Tampak sesosok pria mengenakan jaket bertudung hingga wajahnya hanya terlihat samar-samar dibalik bayangan.

Pemuda itu tertawa melihat kewaspadaan Melt padanya. Dibelahnya roti melon yang ia bawa dan memberikan separuhnya pada Melt, yang diterimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Ibunya selalu mengajarkan untuk tidak menerima makanan dari orang asing, bagaimanapun rupanya. Namun melihat orang itu dengan santai melahap setengah bagian rotinya sendiri, Melt yang memang kelaparan pun turut memakan rotinya dengan cepat.

* * *

Matt mencari anak itu kemana-mana, kedai es krim, toko permen, toko mainan, dan berbagai tempat yang mungkin dikunjunginya termasuk apartemen Mello.

"Tidak mungkin anak itu pergi ke Disneyland… Ia sama sekali tak membawa uang sepeser pun dan untuk pergi kesana dibutuhkan paling tidak kendaraan, jadi ia tak mungkin pergi jauh…"

Disingkirkannya segala rasa lelahnya, Matt kembali berlari mencari Melt.

* * *

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar pria itu dengan senyuman. Namun tentunya senyuman itu membuat Melt makin waspada.

"Aku tidak boleh menerima ajakan dari orang asing," jawab Melt tegas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan khas layaknya anak kecil.

Gelak tawa pria itu terdengar. "Kalau kau begitu waspada padaku, kenapa tidak lari saja sekalian?"

"Bu... Bukan begitu...!" serunya dengan wajah merona. "Lagipula aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang," tambahnya lirih.

"...Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Pasti saat ini dia sedang mencemaskanmu. Apa kau pergi dari rumah?"

Melt terbayang akan sosok Matt, orang yang paling mendekati peranan 'Ayah' baginya. "Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku. Saat ini dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya."

Pria itu hanya bereaksi dengan 'hmm' pendek.

"Lagipula sejak awal dia juga merawatku hanya karena kewajiban…" Melt menggantungkan kalimatnya. Memang, hanya kewajiban kan? Karena itu jika suatu saat nanti Matt punya wanita yang ia akan nikahi, dan berkeluarga, maka takkan ada tempat lagi untuknya...

Nafasnya terasa begitu sesak hingga sulit baginya hanya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. "A… Aku… su…dah ti…tidak punya… tem… pat untuk… pulang!" seru Melt di sela isakannnya.

Pria asing itu membelai kepala Melt. "Tenanglah, Oujo-chan. Begini, apa ayahmu berambut merah dan suka memakai goggle aneh?"

Meskipun bingung atas pertanyaan itu, Melt mengangguk singkat. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus yakin dia sangat menyayangimu sampai-sampai mengejarmu sampai kesini."

Melt terhenyak, ditengokkannya kepalanya ke arah yang dipandang pria itu dan melihat sosok pemuda dengan pakaian bergaris-garis yang sudah begitu familiar baginya berlari ke arahnya.

"Mail…?"

"Kau punya ayah yang baik ya…" Pria itu kembali tersenyum. Dikeluarkannya sesuatu dari tas ranselnya dan diserahkannya pada Melt.

"Paman… ini…?" Melt menatap sebuah boneka kucing hitam berbulu lebat dalam pelukannya dengan bingung.

Pria itu berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Melt.

"Paman…!". Namun pria itu tetap makin jauh dari pandangan, hingga akhirnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Melt!" dalam sekejap Melt merasakan dua lengan melingkar di lehernya, mendekapnya semakin dekat dengan Matt.

"Syukurlah… Aku takut sekali tidak bisa menemukanmu lagi…" ucapnya dengan ritme tak beraturan akibat nafasnya yang tersengal karena berlari tadi.

Gerakan Melt yang ingin melingkarkan salah satu tangan mungilnya di punggung Matt terhenti, ia ragu untuk menyentuh pemuda itu.

* * *

"Kenapa Mail mencariku? Padahal aku kan hanya mengganggu hidupmu saja," tukas Melt yang duduk di kursi penumpang Camaro merah Matt.

Matt yang sedang menyetir melengos. "Dengar Melt, jika aku memang menganggapmu sebagai pengganggu, aku sudah mengirimmu ke panti asuhan sejak awal."

"Tapi bukankah kehadiranku hanya akan mengusik hubungan Mail dengan pacarmu itu? Pasti repot kan kalau mau menikahinya dengan melibatkan anak sepertiku."

Matt tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tertawa. "Pernikahan? Yang benar saja, Melt. Aku tidak serius berpacaran dengan Sayu…"

Melt malah tampak semakin cemberut. "Begitu? Kau ternyata playboy rupanya… Kalau begitu berapa gadis yang kau pacari saat masih tinggal bersama Mutter?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, itu kan tidak masalah? Aku juga tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan Mello," Matt kembali tertawa kecil.

Melt mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah Kau pernah bilang Mutter orang yang berharga bagimu?"

"Yeah, bagiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengannya."

"… Dengar Mail, aku sudah pasti orang yang sangat disayangi Mutter. Dan pasti ada alasan kenapa dia menitipkanku padamu."

"Tentu saja, ia tak punya lagi orang yang bisa diminta tolong."

"Kalau hanya karena itu, Mutter pasti menitipkanku pada orang berambut putih yang datang tempo hari. Jadi kurasa Mail juga pasti penting bagi Mutter."

Pipi Matt menunjukan sedikit rona merah. "Heh, mungkin kau benar. Yah, semoga saja…"

Melt tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan boneka kucing yang hingga kini masih ada dalam dekapannya. Diamatinya boneka itu.

Sebenarnya untuk apa boneka itu diserahkan padanya? Apa tadinya Paman itu mau memberikannya untuk seseorang, tapi karena suatu alasan malah diserahkan padanya?

Tidak mungkin terselip bom atau semacamnya didalamnya kan? Jika pria itu memang berniat membunuhnya pasti sudah dilakukan saat mereka hanya berdua tadi. Lagipula untuk apa seorang pria membunuh anak kecil yang hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya?

Pikiran Melt buyar ketika dilihatnya selembar kartu tergantung pada _choker_ boneka itu. Ya, sebuah kartu bertuliskan:

_**Happy Birthday, May**_.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ngemeng2, saya mau minta pendapat readers tentang Melt... saya sendiri sebenernya gak suka OC, tapi buat cerita ini mau gimana lagi... =.=;a Jadi bagaiman menurut kalian? Apakah karakter Melt sudah cukup enjoyable?

**Review nyooooi~!**


	7. The Posibility

**Death Note Belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

_"May, coba panggil aku Otou-san."_

_Bayi berumur hampir 2 tahun itu menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, berusaha menirukan suara yang ditujukan padanya tadi. "O.. to… ahn?"_

_"O-tou- san~" ulang sang pemuda keuturunan Asia._

_"O… to…" namun belum sempat sang bayi mungil itu meneruskan ucapan yang ia keluarkan dengan susah payah, seorang gadis pirang menyela pembicaraan itu dengan menyikut kepala pemuda itu._

_Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Sakit, Mello-kun~" keluhnya itu dengan nada dibuat-buat._

_Mello mendengus. "Sudah kubilang berhenti mengajarkannya hal-hal seperti itu. Dan jangan panggil dia May. Kita tidak tahu kapan bahaya mulai mengintainya dan apa yang bisa terjadi hanya karena mereka tahu nama aslinya."_

_"Hmph, kan tidak masalah kalau hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Lagipula kau selalu luluh pada rengekan Matto-kun, kukira cara yang sama akan berhasil padamu. Mengecewakan sekali…"_

_Mata Mello menyirip. Dipunggunginya pemuda itu hanya untuk mencegahnya mengomentari wajah Mello yang jelas menyiratkan rasa sakit. "Sudah kuperingatkan berulang kali untuk tidak menyebut nama itu lagi," ucapnya dengan dingin._

_Namun yang bersangkutan malah tersenyum jahil, baginya mengerjai Mello memang tidak akan pernah membosankan…_

* * *

Sesekali Matt melirik Melt yang mendadak jadi diam terpaku memperhatikan boneka kucing yang baru diperolehnya itu.

"Kenapa Melt?" teguran Matt membuat Melt sedikit tersentak.

"Nggak apa-apa kok…" Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala mungilnya. Ia merasa hal yang mengusik pemikirannya saat ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu diperbincangkan dengan walinya itu.

Matt sebenarnya merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa Melt mendapatkan sebuah boneka dari orang asing yang ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja? Apa mungkin tadinya boneka itu untuk orang lain namun karena alasan tertentu malah diberikan pada Melt? Tapi kenapa?

Dugaan Matt mengatakan tidak akan ada posibilitas bahaya dari boneka itu, makanya pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan berbagai pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya tadi. Lagipula anak perempuan seumuran Melt suka boneka kan? Yah, biasanya sih…

Walaupun sebenarnya aneh jika dibandingkan dengan Mello kecil yang lebih suka memainkan Matt sebagai 'boneka'nya... Bahkan sampai mereka dewasa, iya kan?

* * *

"Wammy's Academy?" ulang Matt pada Near yang berbicara dengannnya melalui telepon.

"Ya," jawab Near yang jelas memakai suara sintetis seperti biasanya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu di daerah ini ada cabang akademi untuk anak jenius yang juga dibangun Watari."

"_Well,_ kau kan tahu aku sudah tidak ada kontak samasekali dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Wammy's, L, dan hal-hal semacam itu," Matt beralasan.

Terdengar helaan nafas Near. "Terserah, aku akan mengirimkan informasi mengenai sekolah itu melalui e-mail. Kau belum menemukan sekolah yang cocok untuk anak itu 'kan? Kurekomendasikan sekolah itu untuknya."

Matt mengerutkan kenignya, entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa enggan jika Near mulai membahas tentang Melt. "Makanya, sebenarnya kenapa sih kau begitu peduli pada…"

Namun Near yang merasa sudah menyampaikan semua yang menurutnya perlu langsung memutuskan sambungan tanpa mendengar secara lengkap pertanyaan Matt.

"Cih," dengus Matt. Tak lama terdengar quote 'Mama mia~' milik Mario Bros dari laptopnya, pertanda e-mail masuk. Seperti dugaan Matt, itu adalah e-mail dari Near yang tadi dijanjikannya.

Mata Matt menyusuri barisan kalimat berisi prospek-prospek yang akan sangat menjanjikan bagi masa depan seorang anak yang dibahas disitu. Well, sejujurnya ia juga tidak terlalu peduli akan keunggulan- keunggulan sekolah itu. Baginya asalkan Melt bisa menemukan sekolah baru yang cocok dengannya, itu sudah cukup.

Tapi apa Wammy house bisa menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk Melt?

* * *

"Wammy's Academy hebat sekali!" seru Melt begitu menemui Matt yang menjemputnya di pintu gerbang akademi sepulang sekolah dari hari pertamanya.

Matt tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau kau merasa begitu."

"Pelajarannya keren sekali! Psikologi kriminal, hukum liberalisme, analisis Spatial, Code Breaker, aku suka semuanya! Ah, tapi yang paling kusukai itu pelajaran tambahannya, mereka mengajarkan membedakan jenis dan keunggulan berbagai jenis senjata api! Cara membidiknya juga!" ucap Melt riang sambil mempraktekan cara membidik senjata yang diajarkan padanya tadi, dengan senjata imajiner tentunya.

"Baguslah kalau… EH? SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU HAL SEPERTI ITU, MELT?"

Bagaimanapun juga, Matt juga alumni Wammy's House, meskipun cabangnya berbeda. Pelajaran yang diberikan Wammy's memang sedikit 'berbeda'. Kurikulumnya fokus pada pelajaran yang membantu para muridnya meraih profesi seperti detektif, menjadi agen setingkat FBI atau CIA, atau semacam itu. Tapi seingatnya tak pernah ada pelajaran seekstrim mengajari muridnya menggunakan senjata api… Setidaknya tidak untuk anak setingkat Melt. Apa karena kurikulumnya sudah berubah?

Tapi melihat Melt yang tampak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran di Wammy House, Matt memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing.

"Tadi seorang alumni bernama Beyond Birthday mengajariku secara khusus," terang Melt. Ups, sepertinya memang masih ada yang harus dipusingkan Matt.

"Lalu? Sudah mendapat teman baru?" Matt bertanya, memutuskan untuk tidak membahas soal daftar panjang kriminalitas guru Melt pada anak itu.

Dalam sekejap kegirangan Melt seakan diberi jeda. Mulutnya bungkam untuk beberapa saat, sampai pada akhirnya ia menggeleng.

Matt mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa? Sulit bagimu untuk bersosialisasi?"

Kali ini Melt yang mengerutkan kening. "Harus ya?"

"…Apa?"

"Aku memang harus bersosialisasi? Mencari teman?" ulang Melt dengan nada yang lebih aneh dari yang sudah digunakan Matt barusan.

Matt menghela nafas. Ia sendiri juga sebenarnya anti-sosial; namun seharusnya itu tak menjadi alasan untuk menyulitkannya mendorong Melt mencari teman…

"Melt, sekolah memang tempat untuk mencari ilmu, tapi bergaul dan mencari banyak teman juga penting," Matt mencoba menjelaskan.

"Untuk apa?" Melt balik bertanya.

"Ehh, well…" dan kali ini, statusnya sebagai anti-sosial menyulitkan Matt untuk mendorong Melt mencari teman. Karena ia sendiri tidak terlalu paham gunanya teman. Jika sedang bosan, konsol gamenya selalu setia di sisinya. _'Untuk dijadikan anak buah,'_ begitulah kira-kira jawaban Mello yang diperkirakan Matt jika dilontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi tentu saja Matt tidak bisa memberikan jawaban macam itu pada Melt kan?

"…Mail? Lagi-lagi kau bengong~" protes Melt sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuyarkan lamunan Matt.

"Ah, maaf," tukas Matt yang masih memikirkan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Ia memang berpendapat akan lebih baik bagi Melt seandainya anak itu punya banyak teman, tapi kenapa? Ia sendiri tidak pernah menganggap pergaulan itu sesuatu yang berguna di masa kecil; ehm, sebenarnya sih sampai sekarang. Kecuali untuk beberapa 'urusan' seperti penyelidikan atau semacamnya…

Akhirnya Matt memutuskan untuk kembali membujuk Melt setelah ia sendiri bisa menjelaskan padanya manfaat dalam bergaul. Digiringnya gadis kecil itu untuk masuk ke Camaro-nya. Setelah Melt memposisikan dirinya di kursi penumpang depan, barulah Matt menyadari…

"Melt, kau membawa boneka itu sampai sekolah?" tanya Matt begitu melihat boneka kucing hitam yang tempo hari didapatkan Melt bersandar di pangkuan anak itu.

Sesaat Melt terlihat tegang, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk singkat. "Pihak sekolah mengizinkannya selama tidak menganggu kegiatan belajarku kok~" sungutnya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kenapa kau membawa-bawanya sampai sekolah?" tanya Matt.

Melt terlihat sedikit gelagapan. "Ng… itu… eh, nggak apa-apa kan?"

Menyadari akan sia-sia saja jika ia memaksakan Melt menjawab pertanyaan itu lebih lanjut, Matt hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya.

Apa Melt memang begitu menyukai boneka itu?

Entah kenapa Matt merasa bersalah memikirkan hal itu. Selama ini Matt hanya bisa meminjami Melt game-game lama miliknya untuk menghibur gadis kecil itu. Sekarang hanya ialah satu-satunya tempat bersandar Melt, harusnya Matt lebih bertanggung jawab pada segala kebutuhannya.

Melt masih kecil. Dan bukankah tugas utama seorang anak-anak itu adalah untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang? Minimal, Matt tidak ingin Melt menjadi orang yang hancur akibat obsesinya sendiri seperti Mello…

* * *

Kesadaran Melt sudah semakin samar, tubuh mungilnya terbaring diatas ranjang yang nyaman didalam kamarnya. Malam yang semakin larut mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi, namun…

_"… Kau bisa mendengarku? Jawablah…"_

Dan dalam sekejap mata, kesadarannya telah kembali terkumpul. Digerakkannya tubuh mungilnya dengan kecepatan yang jarang ia keluarkan ke arah terdengarnya suara itu; suara serak yang seperti berasal dari radio tua. Namun ia takkan salah mengenalinya, suara milik seseorang yang paling ia rindukan, suara yang paling ia kenali sepanjang usianya yang bahkan belum menginjak tahun ke-sepuluh…

"Mutter…"

Ini adalah kali kedua ia mendengar suara itu, pertanda kemungkinan itu bukan hanya khayalannya semata makin besar. Dengan erat didekapnya boneka kucing hitam itu dalam pelukannya.

* * *

_"Mello-kun."_

_Tanpa menoleh lagi Mello sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Satu-satunya orang di seluruh penjuru Wammy House yang memanggilnya seperti itu hanyalah seorang pemuda Asia yang berusia beberapa tahun diatasnya._

_"F…" Mello bangkit berdiri dan menjauh dari Matt untuk berbicara dengannya, membuat bocah berambut merah itu sedikit gusar karena merasa waktunya dengan Mello jadi terganggu._

_"Duluan ya, Matt. F mengajakku bermain basket," ucap Mello pada akhirnya. Matt hanya melambaikan tangannya meskipun sebenarnya hatinya dongkol. Lagi-lagi F merebut apa yang seharusnya miliknya; setidaknya menurut pemikirannya._

_F adalah anak dengan otak cemerlang didukung kemampuan motorik yang menjanjikan, namun dia bukanlah anak dalam jalur penerus L. Dia dididik menjadi 'orang dibalik layar' yang akan menjadi observator, sekaligus pion bagi L. _

_F. Feel. Code name unik yang dianugerahkan padanya atas kemampuannya memanipulasi perasaan orang-orang._

_Dan sudah pasti Mello lebih suka bermain dan berolah raga dengannya ketimbang menghabiskan waktu dengan Matt yang lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar dengan konsol-konsol gamenya. Seharusnya Matt mengerti sekali soal itu, namun tetap saja perasaan kesal yang memenuhi sudut hatinya tiap Mello lebih memilih meninggalkannya tidak bisa hilang._

_Itu… apa namanya cemburu?_

Mimpi Matt terputus begitu pemuda itu membuka matanya pada tengah malam. Ia menyentuh pelipisnya yang sedikit basah karena bulir keringat. Mimpi itu…

Jika memikirkannya lagi, hatinya bertambah galau. Terakhir kali ia mendengar tentang F adalah saat usianya menginjak 13 tahun, yang ia ingat F terjun ke daerah Asia Tenggara dan menyelesaikan berbagai kasus disana.

Jika ada orang yang bisa dipercayai Mello sepenuh hati selain dirinya, itu pastilah F.

Jika dugaannya benar… Dan jika F memang masih meneruskan hidupnya entah dimana… Matt bisa saja langsung mencari lokasi pemuda itu untuk mengetahui jati diri ayah Melt yang sebenarnya...

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

F itu sebenernya bukan OC, melainkan tokoh yang muncul di movie 'L change the World', tapi itupun cuma sebentar dan langsung matek. Jadi informasi mengenai dia disini saya manipulasi demi alur cerita fic, termasuk kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya umurnya jelas jauh lebih tua daripada Mello. Jadi selain dia emang keturunan Asia, tolong jangan mempercayai info mengenai F disini ya... :P

**Review, ne?**


	8. The 'Happy' Family

**Death Note belongs To Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

_"Bisakah kau memenuhi permintaanku? Ini mengenai F…"_

* * *

Melt tidak habis pikir. Kesal, kecewa, dan resah berkelut menjadi satu di pikirannya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Matt meyakinkannya bahwa gadis kecil itu bukanlah pengganggu baginya, bahwa ia bisa tinggal bersama pemuda itu selama yang ia mau…

Tapi apa? Kini Matt malah meninggalkannya. Dengan alasan sebuah misi, ia menitipkan Melt pada Near.

"Aku pasti kembali," Matt membelai rambut Melt, berusaha meyakinkan anak itu. Melt, masih dengan ekspresi cemberut menghindari tatapan Matt.

"...Mutter juga mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia tidak pernah pulang."

Matt terhenyak.

"…Melt, aku pasti akan kembali. Pasti, secepat mungkin," Didekapnya Melt erat-erat. Karena ia tahu, sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar bisa menjamin keselamatan nyawanya sendiri pada misi ini. Tapi dia akan berusaha. Pasti.

"Aku pasti akan kembali. Bersama ayahmu," bisiknya.

Matt pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Melt tertegun dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Ayah…

... 'Otou-san'?

* * *

_"Otou-san artinya ayah… kan?" ujar gadis kecil itu, lebih menyerupai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan._

_Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk singkat._

_"...Kalau begitu, apa kau adalah ayahku?"_

_Pemuda itu terhenyak. May menjaga mulutnya tetap bungkam, dengan tenang menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya._

_Senyuman pahit terukir pada wajah F. "Alangkah baiknya kalau memang begitu. Tapi aku samasekali tak punya hubungan darah denganmu."_

_May menunduk kecewa. "Kalau begitu selama ini aku yang salah 'kan? Aku tidak boleh lagi menganggapmu 'ayah'?"_

_"...Tidak jika kau tidak keberatan dengan 'Ayah palsu'" F membelai rambut pirang gadis kecil itu dengan lembut._

_May menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan pemuda itu. "Bagiku tidak apa-apa. 'Ayah palsu' pun tidak apa-apa…"_

_Mello selalu menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan kasus yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai detektif swasta sekaligus ketua mafia, dua profesi yang saling bertolak belakang. Dan May selalu menahan dirinya untuk mengeluh. Ia tidak ingin beban ibunya bertambah hanya gara-gara keinginan egoisnya untuk bermanja-manja padanya._

_Dan disaat ia sendirian, 'Ayah palsu' akan datang dan menemaninya seharian._

_Bukankah itu berarti 'Ayah palsu' jauh lebih baik dari pada ayah biologis yang tidak pernah mau bertemu dengannya?_

* * *

"Tidak ada…" ucap Melt dengan suara parau seakan menahan tangis.

Near menoleh sekilas untuk melihat raut kusut Melt. Mendesah, Near pun bangkit dari kursinya untuk meladeni anak itu. Toh sudah berjam-jam ia berkutat dengan data-data kasus tanpa istirahat samasekali.

"Ada apa, May?"

"Boneka itu… tidak ada..." bulir-bulir mulai air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Near mengernyit. Boneka? Putri Mello yang dirawat oleh seorang _techno nerd_ macam Matt suka bermain boneka? Dan lagi… Sampai menangis karena kehilangannya? Dari kabar yang didengarnya dari Matt, Melt bahkan tidak menangis sewaktu tahu orang tua tunggalnya meninggal. Tentunya ada saat-saat yang membuat gadis kecil itu depresi, tapi itu lain soal.

Tapi toh akhirnya Near tetap berusaha menghibur Melt. Disekanya air mata pada pipi gadis kecil itu. "Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Carilah jika menurutmu itu memang penting."

Setelah terisak beberapa kali, Melt mengangguk. Pancaran matanya kembali mengeras seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, mulailah mencari," usul Near. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membantu anak itu samasekali, meskipun besar kemungkinan Melt akan tersesat jika berkeliling sendirian di gedung penyelidikan yang besar itu. Tapi dari situ Near bisa mengetahui, sejauh manakah kepintaran anak yang mewarisi darah rivalnya?

"Daripada repot-repot kucari, bagaimana kalau melihat dari laptop Nate? Laptop itu sudah dihubungkan ke CCTV di seluruh ruangan gedung ini kan?"

… Benar-benar anak hasil didikan Matt. Kelihatannya Near terlalu meremehkan.

* * *

Tentunya dengan cara itu, dalam hitungan menit Melt sudah mendapatkan bonekanya kembali. Wajahnya langsung kembali cerah, hampir tidak terlihat bahwa Melt baru saja menangis.

"Aku detektif nomor 1 di dunia, dan masih tidak paham kenapa anak perempuan suka sekali dengan kain tidak bernyawa berisi kapas yang dibentuk menyerupai binatang," celetuk sang pemuda albino.

Melt tidak merespon komentar itu dengan kemarahan. Dengan ceria ia menjawab, "boneka ini istimewa, kadang aku bisa mendengar suara Mutter darinya."

Near terhenyak. Direbutnya boneka itu dari dekapan Melt.

"Hei, apa yang kau…!" Belum selesai Melt memprotes, Near merobek kain boneka itu dengan cutter, benda tajam terdekat yang bisa diraihnya. Jika dugaannya benar, maka didalam boneka ini ada sesuatu, seperti…

Sebuah Walkie Talkie.

Bingo.

* * *

Kasus penyelundupan berton-ton narkoba ke Jepang. Melibatkan mafia dari berbagai negara, termasuk mafia yang dulunya dipimpin Mello. Sedikitnya bukti dan rencana operasi yang rumit mempersulit para polisi. Sekelompok penyelidik illegal menunjukan hasil yang pesat dalam mengobservasi kasus itu, bahkan melebihi polisi Jepang. Namun tindak-tanduk mencurigakan serta identitas mereka yang misterius membuat mereka dicurigai pihak kepolisian dan menyebabkan terhambatnya mereka dalam menyelidiki kasus itu lebih lanjut. Tak hanya itu, ancaman dari pembunuh yang berasal dari para mafia juga setiap saat bisa menyergap.

Itulah rangkuman isi data-data misi Matt yang dibacanya sambil berjalan di bandara Jepang setelah berjam-jam waktu perjalanan dengan pesawat. Sebenarnya ia samasekali bukan orang yang mau mengorbankan diri menjadi pion Near dalam memecahkan kasus. Tapi misi kali ini berbeda… Ia melakukannya juga untuk kepentingan dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia pastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri…

Dengan segera diambilnya ponsel miliknya begitu merasakan getaran dari kantong Vest bulunya.

"Seperti dugaanku, dengan mencocokkan frekuensinya kita bisa mengetahui posisinya…" ujar Near di seberang sana dengan suara sintetis, lebih seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri daripada memberi tahu Matt.

"Apa?"

"Walkie Talkie ini… Melt yang… Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, Aku sudah mengetahui lokasinya, pergilah kesana secepat yang kau bisa."

* * *

Ia mendesah. "Dasar… Hanya karena 5-6 orangku berkhianat jadi repot seperti ini. Aku harus bergerak lebih cepat dari polisi dan menghentikan mereka bagaimanapun caranya, Jika mereka sampai tertangkap hukum, organisasiku jugaakan terkena resikonya."

Ditekannya detonator bom di tangannya. Selang beberapa detik terdengar suara ledakan disertai kepulan asap dan api yang menyala-nyala dari gedung yang kini telah hancur menjadi puing-puing. Lidah api menyambar-nyambar, dalam hitungan menit mungkin akan melenyapkan tempat itu sampai tak bersisa, bersamaan dengan barang bukti dan orang-orang di dalamnya.

_Mission clear._

Hanya dengan 'BOOM' dan semuanya beres. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk menemukan lokasi mereka? Ia mencaci dirinya sendiri atas kelambanannya dalam menyelidiki hal itu. Jika saja ia punya kemampuan manghacking sehebat pemuda itu…

Tidak. Digelengkan kepalanya. Lupakanlah… Orang itu tidak akan pernah lagi masuk ke kehidupanmu… ucapnya dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

Yang penting sekarang semuanya sudah beres. Ia bisa pulang dan menjemput anak itu. Meyakinkannya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu… anak itu… bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Posibilitas yang paling mungkin adalah Near segera mengambilnya begitu mendengar orang yang merawatnya telah tiada, posibilitas kedua… bahwa pesannya telah tersampaikan dan Matt benar-benar mau merawat anak itu…

Ia sendiri menyadari kemungkinan posibilitas kedua terjadi tidak sampai 50%, tapi bagaimanapun juga hati kecilnya tidak bisa berhenti berharap.

Untuk mengetahui kondisi anak itu ia sudah mengirimkan F tak lupa membekalinya sebuah alat komunikasi. Dan sekarang? Tak ada satupun kabar darinya. Mengingat pemuda itu sangat ceroboh untuk hal yang sangat remeh sekalipun, ia takkan heran lagi seandainya entah bagaimana Walkie Talkie itu tercebur ke samudra Pasifik. Berkali-kali ia menghubunginya, tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Reflek, ia langsung memijit dahinya begitu pandangannya makin mengabur.

Langkahnya terasa makin berat. Kepalanya penat dan fisiknya semakin sulit untuk menuruti otaknya. Ia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali tidur atau makan sesuatu yang bergizi. Kasus ini memaksanya untuk bekerja ekstra keras, sama seperti kasus Kira dulu… meskipun levelnya jauh berbeda.

Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin kasus ini cepat selesai, agar ia bisa segera pulang…

Karena kali ini, ia tidak sendirian. Kali ini, ada orang yang pasti masih berharap ia akan kembali meskipun ia mengkamuflasekan dirinya sendiri dengan kematian…

Pandangannya mengabur, kelihatannya fisiknya benar-benar terasa begitu lemah. Dan disaat ia merasa tak kuat menopang dirinya sendiri, sepasang tangan dibungkus sarung tangan hitam dengan sigap menahannya.

"_Shit_, sudah berulang kali kuperingatkan... kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri, kau tahu?"

Suara itu… kondisi itu…semuanya mengingatkannya pada kejadian 8 tahun lalu…

Markas mafia, ledakan, rasa panas dan sakit luar biasa menjalari tubuhnya. Dan disaat terakhir, ketika ia pikir ia akan mati karena salah taktik…

"Matt…"

Pemuda itu tidak membalas, hanya menunjukan senyum yang memancarkan rasa lega sekaligus kekhawatirannya.

Hal itulah yang terakhir Mello lihat, sampai pandangannya menjadi gelap samasekali.

* * *

_Finally, once again I've found you..._

* * *

"...Maaf."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah rentetan kejadian panjang yang membuatnya tersadar dalam sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit disambut dengan ceramah panjang lebar dari Matt.

"Maaf? Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan setelah meninggalkan anakmu, huh? Dan berpura-pura mati! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Dia anakmu sendiri, kau tahu..!"

Mello mengerutkan keningnya, memberi isyarat agar Matt memelankan suaranya sambil menunjuk Melt yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di kasur rumah sakit tempat Mello dirawat. Anak itu sudah menunggui Ibunya semalaman selama ia pingsan, dan jatuh tertidur pada pagi hari. Bukan main senangnya begitu gadis kecil itu tahu keluarganya satu-satunya tidak benar-benar meninggal.

"Aku minta maaf jika sudah merepotkanmu dengan menitipkan Melt. Menurut dugaanku,akan lebih baik jika kau yang merawatnya, bukan Near. Makanya aku mengirimkan pesan itu begitu tahu tidak bisa kembali dalam jangka waktu panjang."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengirimkan pesan seperti surat wasiat begitu kan?" sungut Matt, kali ini dengan volume suara yang lebih kecil.

"Selain dengan cara itu, aku ragu kau akan merawatnya."

Matt tercekat.

Ingin ia menepis kata-kata itu. Namun mulutnya seakan terkunci, karena ia tahu kalimat itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Mello menghela nafas. "Bagaimanapun aku mengambil alih sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku pada Melt. Kau tidak perlu lagi memikirkan anak ini."

Entah kenapa, Matt merasa emosinya kembali memuncak. "Daritadi… Selalu saja... kenapa kau merasa seakan Melt itu membebaniku? Kau pikir aku tipe orang tidak punya hati yang menerima tanggung jawab macam ini dengan terpaksa? Jika aku memang tidak suka, sudah sejak awal ia kukirimkan ke panti asuhan, kau tahu! ...Aku… Aku juga menyayangi Melt…" Matt tertunduk.

Mello tertawa kecil. "Yeah? Kukira kau benci anak-anak."

Matt memaksakan senyumnya. "...Seharusnya memang begitu..."

* * *

_Hari itu, 26 Januari 2010, Matt bertekad untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Mello setelah aksi terakhirnya menuntaskan kasus Kira berakhir. Mereka memang pernah melakukan... ehm... hal-hal 'tertentu' yang ganjil jika dilakukan bukan oleh sepasang kekasih, tapi hingga detik itupun belum pernah Matt menyatakan perasaannya pada Mello secara literal. Sayang semuanya tidak berjalah seperti seharusnya begitu beberapa peluru yang ditembakan para pengawal Takada berhasil menembus tubuhnya. Untungnya Tuhan masih berbaik hati mau memanjangkan sisa hidupnya; karena tidak ada satupun dari belasan peluru itu yang menembus bagian-bagian vital tubulnya._

_Meski kondisi tubuhnya belum pulih benar, Matt memutuskan utnuk segera pulang setelah beberapa hari menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Kala itu pun tak sekalipun Mello menjenguknya. Matt mengerti Mello tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan berada di tempat umum yang membuat identitasnya mencolok seperti rumah sakit. Saat ini yang menanggung biaya dan registrasi yang diisi dengan data-data palsu adalah Near._

_Matt memacu Camaro-nya semakin cepat, tak sabar untuk betemu Mello. Selama ini, hubungan mereka mungkin terlihat seperti hubungan kekasih, tapi itu hanya dari luar. Matt sendiri menyadari bahwa Mello menganggap hubungan mereka hanya berdasar dari hasrat belaka._

_Karena itu hari ini ia akan menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, menahan Mello untuk tidak lagi mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam kasus bodoh hanya untuk mengalahkan Near. Agar gadis tidak menghilang lagi dari Matt, seperti dulu…_

_Karena jika hal itu sampai terulang kembali, Matt sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya melanjutkan kehidupannya yang terasa begitu kosong seperti saat Mello meninggalkan Wammy's House._

_Setelah memarkirkan Camaronya di halaman apartemen, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menuju kamar yang ditujunya... hanya untuk menemukan selembar kertas memo bertuliskan 'Good Bye'._

_Semua barang-barang Mello pun telah menghilang._

_Ia terlambat…. Lagi._

_Selama 3 tahun Matt tidak pindah dari kamar apartemen reyot itu. Meski uang yang diperolehnya dari membantu 'pekerjaan kotor' perusahaan-perusahaan besar dengan kemampuan hackingnya sudah sangat cukup untuk menyewa apartemen yang jauh lebih baik, namun ia selalu menundanya. Hari-hari berlalu, tak peduli bagaimanapun pikirannya memaksanya untuk melupakan Mello, hati kecilnya tidak pernah berhenti menunggu; berharap Mello akan kembali dan mengucapkan 'Aku pulang' seperti saat ia pertama membuka mata setelah pingsan akibat ledakan di markas mafia begitu melihat Matt._

_Setiap harinya ia isi dengan penyesalan, mengapa ia tidak mengatakan hal itu lebih cepat? Mungkin dengan begitu Mello tidak akan meninggalkannya, meskipun tidak ada jaminan pasti untuk itu._

_Setelah 7 tahun berlalu, Matt telah menikmati kehidupan yang nyaman di Amerika dengan profesi guru yang ditekuninya setengah hati. Ia tak lagi merasa menderita hanya karena keabsenan Mello dalam kehidupannya, hingga…_

_'Mail, ayo bangun, dasar pemalas! Apa kata muridmu nanti kalau gurunya telat?'_

_Celetuk, omelah dan protesan Melt seakan mengantar Matt kembali ke masa lalu, dimana Mello selalu memarahi dan menceramahinya untuk tidak membolos, main game seharian, atau hal-hal remeh lainnya. Pada masa-masa itu Matt merasa bersama Mello adalah hal yang sangat lazim. Ingatan yang tercipta dari momen yang sepenuh hati ia coba enyahkan dari pikirannya untuk melarikan diri dari rasa sakitnya mengalir kembali secara alami._

_Dan Matt sadar, selama ini ia telah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Mello, bahwa ia bisa meneruskan hari-harinya terlepas dari ada tidaknya gadis blonde itu dalam kehidupannya…_

_Mungkin benar kata pepatah, kita baru menyadari betapa berharganya sesuatu jika kita tidak memiliknya lagi._

_Sosok Melt seakan bisa menjadi pengganti Mello, mengobati kerinduan dan rasa sakit yang ditahannya selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak sulit baginya menyayangi gadis kecil itu._

* * *

"Setelah ini… apa aku masih boleh menemui Melt?" tanya Matt dengan suara lirih.

Mello terdiam sejenak. "Kau... kenapa begitu menyayanginya?"

Lamat-lamat bibir Matt tertarik, melukiskan seulas senyum pahit di wajahnya. "Entahlah, mungkin karena dia mirip denganmu. Menyebalkan, egois, berisik, dan selalu saja ribut mengurusiku. Aku tidak yakin apa perasaan ini bisa disebut 'sayang', tapi yang pasti... aku peduli padanya."

Mello membelai kepala Melt yang masih terlelap. "Mirip denganku, huh? Kukira dia lebih mirip denganmu… cuek tapi sebenarnya cengeng, urakan,submisif, dan… aku yakin setelah beberapa bulan tinggal denganmu adiksinya pada game bertambah berkali-kali lipat… Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kecintaan game bisa menurun karena hubungan darah."

Matt tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, bagaimanapun game itu… Tunggu, hubungan darah katamu?"

Mello mengerutkan kening. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia harus sabar menghadapi kepolosan (kebodohan?) Matt dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu yang seharusnya begitu mudah…

"Bukankah Melt itu anak F?"

Dan kali ini, Mello merasa bimbang antara tertawa sarkastis,menjitak Matt, atau membentaknya lebih dulu.

...Tapi akhirnya Mello memutuskan untuk menghela nafas dan menjawab,"F seringkali bekerja sama denganku setelah aku kembali menjalankan peran sebagai ketua mafia. Dulu Melt sempat menyangkanya sebagai ayahnya, jika ia menceritakan sesuatu mengenai itu padamu tak mengherankan kau juga jadi salah paham."

Matt menatap Melt yang masih menutup matanya itu lekat-lekat dengan pandangan tak percaya. Anak ini… anak yang sudah 3 kali menghapus save-an gamenya, 5 kali seenaknya melanjutkan dan menamatkan game yang ia mainkan seenaknya, dan 7 kali mengalahkannya dalam game fighting atau race ini adalah darah dagingnya?

"Dengan _'imbalan'_ yang kutawarkan padamu untuk membantuku dalam kasus Kira, bisa-bisanya kau tidak terpikir mengenai posibilitas Melt adalah putrimu sendiri… Dan kau pikir aku mau _melakukannya_ dengan orang lain? Itukah pandanganmu tentangku, Matt? Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa…" ujar Mello dengan seringai khasnya dan nada sedih yang jelas dibuat-buat.

"…" Matt hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa dengan mata terbelalak. Ia merasa begitu terkejut… dan malu. Malu karena merasa begitu bodoh tidak menyadari hal yang seharusnya memang sudah jelas seperti yang sudah disinggung Mello tadi.

"Kenapa kau… tidak bilang padaku sejak awal? Mengenai kehamilanmu…"

Mello mendesah. "Aku sendirilah yang menawarkanmu _'imbalan'_ itu, maka ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Kukira hal semacam ini hanya akan membebanimu. Tapi melihat Melt sepertinya begitu mempercayaimu… Sepertinya dugaanku meleset, ya?"

Matt mendengus gusar ."Lagi-lagi… _Che_, kau benar-benar menganggapku orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, huh? Kau pikir atas dasar apa aku menerima imbalan yang kautawarkan dan berkali-kali mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk membantumu? Aku mencintaimu dan seharusnya kau tahu itu sejak awal, bodoh!"

Mello terhenyak. "Matt…"

"Mello..."

Matt menyentuh pipi Mello dengan salah satu tangannya, perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya pada perempuan yang setengah wajahnya tertutup luka bakar itu…

**DHUAKK!**

Suara benturan keras, diiringi ringisan dari Matt dan Melt yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan sukses membentur dagu Matt.

"Uhh… Kepala Mail ngapain diatas kepalaku? Sakit nih!" keluh Melt tanpa merasa berdosa atas momen yang telah ia hancurkan tanpa sadar.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalamu begitu?" Matt yang mengelus dagunya yang masih terasa sakit tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau bangun tentu saja mengangkat kepala, Mail bodoh, bodoh! Makanya jangan kebanyakan tidur, bangun saja kau tidak becus!"

Dan Mello hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertengkaran yang ujung pangkalnya tidak jelas itu berlanjut.

* * *

"Mutter, setelah ini… kita akan tinggal sama-sama lagi kan?" tanya Melt setelah akhirnya membuat Matt bungkam dengan pertanyaan _'Sebenarnya tadi Mail mau ngapain?_'.

Mello mengangguk singkat.

"Ng… tapi… Mail…" Melt melirik Matt.

Mello dan Matt bertukar pandang.

"Kita tinggal berdua… di apartemen Matt."

"… Hah?" hanya itu reaksi yang bisa dikeluarkan Matt.

"Apartemen kita sudah dipakai orang lain 'kan? Atau… kau keberatan, Matt?"

Matt menggeleng dengan cepat. Tentu saja ia tak keberatan, tapi…

* * *

_Double Mello. Double psycho. Double obsessive, tricky bastard. What a troublesome 'family'… But it was a happy ending, wasn't it?_

* * *

"Hey, Mail, apa aku perlu memanggilmu _'Vatti'_?"

"Huh?"

**

* * *

**

**-Fin-**

* * *

Huwaah~ selesai! Akhirnya... TTATT. Gomen kalo ada typo~ Ini termasuk fic yang paling saya suka, semoga reader bisa menikmatinya juga :)

Bergembiralah bagi kalian yang tebakannya bener bahwa Matt itu ayah biologis Melt n Mello masih idup~ walaupun saya sedikit kesel ada beberapa reader yang bisa ngebaca alur cerita saya... *PLAK*

Thanks banget buat para reader yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini, apa lagi meng-review~ :D maap saya nggak bisa membalas review satu-persatu...

Buat yang masih bingung sedikit, sebenernya F sengaja nyelipin Walkie Talkie itu karena dia sayang Melt dan mengingingkan 'keluarga yang utuh' untuk kebahagiannya. (SFX: oh~ so sweet~ *taboked*). Kalo ada yang berminat(?), saya usahain bakal ada satu chap tambahan lagi~

Akhir kata, seperti biasa... **gimme your last r****eview for this fic please~? ;)**


End file.
